


End Game

by Midorihayashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi, baeksoo - Freeform, future!Au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorihayashi/pseuds/Midorihayashi
Summary: Kyungsoo acreditava que nada poderia tirá-lo de seu eixo, tendo o controle de tudo em suas mãos. Mas a chegada de Baekhyun, o forasteiro vindo diretamente das terras do sul, lhe faz abrir os olhos para a dura realidade onde não passava de mais uma peão.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, eu sei que n deveria estar aqui começando outra fic, mas já perdi o controle sobre a minha vida :')   
> Enfim, to MUITO na vibe de TEMPO e por algum motivo já tinha esse plot aqui desde a era kokobop, só agora que criei coragem pra botar à diante. Enfim, espero que gostem dessa nova jornada <3

Kyungsoo sabia que deveria ter feito algo à respeito sobre aquela migração do clã que vinha do distrito nove diretamente para suas terras, mas por algum motivo deixou que as coisas fossem acontecendo.

“Hyung nós estamos à suas ordens”, Jongin falou o encarando num misto de ansiedade e preocupação tentando decifrar aquele sorrisinho arteiro que brotava no rosto do líder.

“Sabe, Jongin, não é uma decisão sábia fazer o primeiro movimento num jogo, você perde a chance de avaliar o que seu oponente está pensando”, falou soprando a fumaça do cigarro para longe.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia bem o que aqueles forasteiros queriam em suas terras, porém estava entediado o suficiente para acabar com aquela brincadeira e curioso o bastante para acompanhar o andar da carruagem, ainda era cedo demais para encerrar a diversão. 

O clã do distrito dois localizado ao norte do país era um dos mais fortes e estratégicos dentre todos, por isso não era qualquer um que arriscava comprar uma briga com o jovem Kyungsoo. Sua área era bem delimitada e “ai” de quem ousasse pisar em seus domínios para atrapalhar seus negócios. Mas conhecia bem a reputação daqueles que vinham das terras do sul e sabia bem a fama que Byun Baekhyun carregava, por isso estava empolgado para saber o que diabos o líder do distrito nove queria por ali.

Baekhyun ascendeu entre os os distritos num espaço muito curto de tempo, ganhando fama e renome para uma terra sem dono e perdida no deserto. Segundo as informações que circulavam pelos lugares o jovem era um líder nato que soube conduzir bem seus homens ao prestígio e ousado o suficiente para acordar com os outros distritos e expandir seus negócios pelo país, tendo isso em mente o moreno aguardava ansioso para saber que tipo de negócios Baekhyun buscava em seus domínios.

O jogo estava só começando.

 

-

 

Chovia do lado de fora do estabelecimento e o som das gotas batendo contra o vidro era abafado pela música alta que tocava no bar. Seulgi estava muito bem acomodada no colo do baixinho e ele adorava quando ela sussurrava obscenidades ao pé do ouvido daquele jeitinho sacana de quem estava pedindo para ser fodida mais tarde. Ela foi um dos motivos para que Kyungsoo frequentasse aquele muquifo localizado numa das vielas sujas do subúrbio e que acabou se tornando o point de diversão do clã. 

“Hey Soo”, ela sussurrou numa voz manhosa raspando as unhas afiadas pela nuca do careca, exatamente da forma que ele gostava, “eu ainda sou a sua preferida né?”.

“Ah Seulgi”, ele a olhou sacana que só e tomou mais um gole do uísque, passou o braço pela cintura da garota e a puxou para mais perto, “você sabe que é a minha número um, não é? Sabe que é a minha garota”.

Seulgi ficou toda vermelhinha e enroscou-se ainda mais ao corpo do rapaz, lambendo seu lóbulo esquerdo e descendo uma das mãozinhas pela barriga definida. 

“Vagabunda idiota”, Kyungsoo pensou enquanto ela tentava agradá-lo com aqueles toques sorrateiros e só queria tirá-la do colo e ir para bem longe. A verdade era que Seulgi já tinha perdido a graça há muito tempo, mas como tinham um envolvimento de anos, acabava tendo preguiça de dispensá-la e ir à procura de outra que pudesse despertar seu interesse outra vez. Kyungsoo não era burro, sabia muito bem por que a prostituta era tão submissa e devota a ele: Quem não queria cair nas graças do chefe do distrito? Mas não era como se ele tivesse muita opção, era Seulgi saindo e mais sete disputando na fila, então era melhor continuar iludindo a garota com promessas vazias que perder seu tempo caçando outra exatamente igual. Ao menos ela fazia um boquete muito do gostosinho.

Foi quando a porta do local abriu e a falação encerrou que Kyungsoo acordou do transe e percebeu o clima pesado no local. Olhou bem para o grupo de oito pessoas que adentrava o local e não pôde conter um sorrisinho brotando no canto da boca. Era Baekhyun em carne e osso pisando em seu território por livre e espontânea vontade. Lambeu os lábios dando uma boa analisada no rapaz e concluiu que com toda certeza iriam se divertir bastante.

O homem de cabelos vermelhos e compridos carregava uma carranca no rosto e se não tivesse soltado um sorrisinho em sua direção com certeza acharia que ele estava puto da vida. Baekhyun era pequeno demais para a reputação que comportava, ainda que fosse maior que si, mas algo na forma como seus olhos brilhavam selvagens na luz néon do local denunciava que ele fazia por onde.Vestia uma camisa branca por dentro da jaqueta preta de couro, suas coxas grossas eram envoltas por uma calça preta justíssima e de alguma forma ele conseguia ter o traseiro mais avantajado que qualquer garota daquele local. 

Baekhyun e sua trupe caminharam até uma mesa localizada bem de frente para a sua e sentaram-se de forma acomodada como se fossem clientes da casa há tempos. Todos ali presentes respiravam com dificuldade e os encaravam com o coração falhando várias batidas já prontos para uma possível briga ali mesmo. Briga essa que não houve, pois Kyungsoo apenas correspondeu o olhar do ruivo com um aceno de cabeça voltando sua atenção para a bebida parada no copo, dando sinal verde para que todos relaxassem também.

O falatório voltou as poucos e tudo parecia estar nos eixos mais uma vez, exceto Seulgi que tremia em seu colo visivelmente nervosa e Kyungsoo precisou alisar suas costas para que a garota relaxasse. “Hey princesa, você está tão tensa por quê?”, lançou-lhe um daqueles sorrisos galanteadores e a garota correspondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

“N-nada não, é só que eu lembrei que está na minha hora de voltar para o camarim, as apresentações começam daqui a pouco e eu ainda nem troquei de roupa”, respondeu desvencilhando-se do aperto do homem.

“Ah, mas você já está linda assim…”, respondeu tentando agradar a mulher, sabia bem quem Seulgi era e não daria nem mesmo uma hora para que todos soubessem que Baekhyun estava pelas redondezas. Não queria ninguém se exaltando e arranjando brigas desnecessárias por causa de uma fofoca sem fundamento. 

A mulher corou inteirinha e Kyungsoo soube que a tinha comprado mais uma vez com aqueles elogios furrecas, mas se isso fosse mantê-la distraída do que aconteceu mais cedo, não faria questão de enchê-la de lisonjeios. Ela sorriu doce e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado nos lábios, com as línguas se entrelaçando e mordidinhas no lábio inferior. “Sei que você me adora de qualquer maneira, mas meu repertório exige uma mudança de figurino, mais tarde eu visto o que você quiser”, aproximou-se da sua orelha e sussurrou, “ou então eu não visto mais nada, você que decide”, e então desapareceu de cena com um sorrisinho arteiro nos lábios.

Assim que Seulgi deu de costas, Kyungsoo revirou os olhos visivelmente entediado e deu uma boa golada na bebida gelada que descia ardendo como o inferno, não via a hora de voltar para casa e tomar um banho quente. Varreu o local com os olhos e acabou flagrando o tal do Baekhyun lhe observando atentamente como se o estudasse. Ele tinha orbes escuras, um tanto quanto ameaçadoras e que pareciam esconder um mar de segredos. Mas Kyungsoo não era um homem que se intimidava fácil, por isso continuou sustentando o olhar do outro como se estivessem num desafio mudo de quem desviava primeiro. 

As luzes do local iam e vinham dançando pelos rostos concentrados dos dois líderes e nenhum deles parecia disposto a quebrar aquele contato visual, encarando-se com tanta intensidade que era possível observar as faíscas trocadas. Kyungsoo corria os olhos pelo rosto masculino do Baekhyun e inevitavelmente demorava o olhar na boca fininha que formava um retângulo enquanto ele sorria debochado para si. Tinha que admitir: O filho da puta era lindo de um jeito que chegava a ser injusto para caralho. Porém não demorou a perceber que era admirado de volta quando flagrou Baekhyun fitando a parte desnuda de seu peitoral exposta pela camiseta aberta e lambeu os lábios admirando a cena. Aquele canalha de uma figa!

A troca de olhares poderia render por muito mais tempo se não fosse a apresentação que estava começando naquele instante e toda a plateia encontrou-se num breu enquanto as luzes eram concentradas no palco. Kyungsoo perdeu Baekhyun de vista e suspirou decepcionado, estava se divertindo com aquela brincadeirinha muda entre os dois. Virou sua atenção para a dançarina que subia ao palco trajando nada mais que uma calcinha fio dental e um tamanco vermelho transparente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que teve a oportunidade de ver uma mulher nua dançando para si pessoalmente e a forma como seu pau fisgou de excitação dentro das calças. Era apenas um adolescente cheio de hormônios que fugira no meio da noite para assistir um show de strip tease num dos bares sujos do subúrbio. Porém agora, ao observar uma mulher incrivelmente linda em cima do palco rebolando sua bunda dentro de um fiapo de roupa, não conseguia sentir nada além de um tédio absurdo. 

Sorveu mais um gole da bebida antes de levantar-se da cadeira e ir em direção ao bar localizado mais longe de toda aquela algazarra que os homens faziam por causa de algumas reboladas. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras altas e tirou a carteira de cigarro do bolso esquerdo da jaqueta, acendendo um deles sem se importar com o aviso de “proibido fumar” bem em cima de seus olhos. Kyungsoo encarava a fumaça que se desprendia de seu corpo tão atentamente que sequer percebeu uma presença sentar ao seu lado e lhe encarar por alguns segundos.  
“Entediado, senhor Do?”, era a voz melodiosa de Baekhyun se fazendo presente e matando a curiosidade do careca em saber qual era seu timbre. Virou os olhos para encarar o forasteiro e não evitou achá-lo incrivelmente bonito com as luzes coloridas serpenteando seu corpo esbelto. Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções e Kyungsoo já sentia a ansiedade borbulhar no fundo.

“Sabe como é, frequentar o mesmo local várias vezes faz ele perder a graça”, respondeu o encarando de volta.

“Sei sim, ah como sei”, comentou com um sorrisinho debochado fazendo alusão ao seu nomadismo entre os distritos, coisa que Kyungsoo não demorou a captar. Baekhyun era um homem ousado. “Vocês tem belas garotas aqui, aquela que estava sentada no seu colo era uma jóia rara”, comentou bebendo um gole da bebida que segurava entre os dedos.

“Seulgi? Ah sim, tem razão, nossas garotas são bastante interessantes”, não reafirmou o fato de serem bonitas - Kyungsoo já tinha visto melhores. Ao terminar sua frase sofreu um leve solavanco ao assustar-se com a repentina aproximação do ruivo, que arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto de si e inclinou o tronco pronto para segredar algo, “Mas a verdade é que nenhuma delas tem um rebolado tão interessante quanto o seu”, falou desinibido assistindo atentamente as reações do Do.

O moreno não evitou o rubor que tomou sua face com aquela cantada repentina, agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato das luzes coloridas esconderem seu rosto naquele momento. Tão rápido se recuperou do susto e logo voltou a sustentar o sorrisinho arteiro do outro homem, “Andou reparando, senhor Byun?”, falou levando o cigarro aos lábios e tragando a fumaça. “Sabe como é, meio impossível não ficar de olho nas coisas interessantes que entram no seu campo de visão”, e mais uma vez o ruivo soltou uma frase carregada de duplo sentido.

Kyungsoo gostava daquele calor iminente que o ruivo lhe provocava, sentindo-se realmente instigado em manter uma conversa pela primeira vez em tempos. Mal sabia ele que Baekhyun tinha muitos outros charmes ocultos.

 

Do Kyungsoo e Byun Baekhyun mantinham uma conversa extremamente agradável e cheia de duplos sentidos enquanto compartilhavam olhares maliciosos e sorrisos arteiros. Qualquer um que observasse de fora poderia concluir que os dois líderes estavam tendo nada mais que uma conversa amigável, mas bastava um minuto prestando atenção nas frases que trocavam para perceber as insinuações pesadas demais para dois possíveis inimigos.

“Pensei que nunca fosse encontrar alguém usando camisas de botão em pleno 2093, mas cá está você quebrando meus achismos”, Baekhyun falou tomando mais um gole da bebida sem quebrar o contato visual com o moreno. “Modéstia à parte, mas qualquer coisa que eu use fica bem no meu corpo”, respondeu soltando a fumaça do cigarro que compartilhavam. O maior soltou uma risada gostosa que fazia com que seus olhos se curvassem em duas meias luas e de alguma forma ele parecia um garotinho inocente, embora num lapso de segundos sua feição mudasse completamente para algo selvagem e os olhos instantaneamente tornando-se felinos enquanto ele o encarava. “Não duvido, mas acho que você deve ficar ainda mais lindo não usando nada” e então soltou um de seus sorrisos galanteadores.

O coração de Kyungsoo acelerou e o sangue correu forte pelas veias, mal conseguia acreditar no que o outro estava insinuando, mas ele parecia bastante sério enquanto repousava uma mão em sua coxa direita e fechava os dedos em torno da carne bem lentamente. O careca abaixou os olhos para o contato em sua perna e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, mal acreditando na ousadia do forasteiro. Levantou os olhos para o rapaz que lhe encarava no aguardo de uma reação e limitou-se a tragar o cigarro mais uma vez.

“Lhe garanto que consigo ser mais bonito ainda”, respondeu risonho sustentando o olhar do outro. Kyungsoo não sabia de onde tinha saído aquela coragem súbita, mas sentia em suas entranhas que o ruivo parado em sua frente poderia lhe entreter mais que qualquer prostituta daquele lugar. Finalmente um pouco de diversão para quebrar a monotonia daqueles dias insuportáveis de chatos.

“Ah, é mesmo?”, Baekhyun aproximou-se ainda mais, inclinando o tronco em sua direção e sussurrando em seu ouvido, “Só acredito vendo”, e então afastou-se ainda sorrindo malicioso enquanto analisava Kyungsoo digerindo aquelas palavras. O moreno estremeceu e gostou do arrepio que correu pelo corpo eriçando todos seus pelinhos e por um momento esqueceu quem Baekhyun era e de que estava se metendo em terreno perigoso. Soltou uma risada fraca e deu a última golada na bebida que já estava quente, levantou-se da cadeira e antes de ir embora do local, aproximou-se do estrangeiro à sua frente e respondeu, “Quem sabe algum dia?”, e soltou-lhe uma piscadela antes de partir.

Mal podia esperar para encontrar Baekhyun de novo.

 

-

 

Por algum motivo desconhecido Kyungsoo encontrava-se numa boate privada contra sua vontade apenas para comemorar o aniversário de Sehun, um de seus subordinados. O garoto estava completando seus tão sonhados vinte e um anos e nada melhor que prostitutas gostosas rebolando a bunda bem na sua fuça e muito álcool. 

“Caralho, eu nunca mais saio daqui”, o aniversariante falou com a língua toda enrolada com uma garota se esfregando no seu colo e uma garrafa de sabe-se lá o quê na mão, claramente descontrolado. Kyungsoo riu pequeno e limitou-se a tragar seu cigarro observando a situação sem muito interesse, desde quando tudo tinha se tornado tão monótono? Já não via mais graça em encher a cara e transar com uma fila numa noite só, tampouco se sentia especial com toda a bajulação que recebia.

Mas aquela não era hora para ficar se remoendo sobre a vida de merda que estava levando, era o aniversário de Sehun e no seu papel de líder não deveria azedar o clima de ninguém ali. Colocou um pouco mais de whisky no copo já vazio e bebeu tudo num gole, a garganta queimando como o inferno e todos seus pelos se eriçando. Dificilmente ficava bêbado, estava acostumado com álcool desde que era um moleque franzino, mas uau aquilo realmente estava forte e quando piscou os olhos tudo pareceu girar por um momento.

“Droga, Kyungsoo, vai ficar tonto justo agora?”, passou a mão no rosto e coçou os olhos, precisava ir no banheiro jogar um pouco de água na cara e se livrar daquele início de embriaguez. Levantou-se com um pouquinho de dificuldade e avisou que iria ao toalete, sendo completamente ignorado já que todo mundo da mesa estava alterado demais para discernir alguma coisa. 

Apesar de ser uma boate restrita para boa parte do público, naquela noite em especial encontrava-se bastante movimentada. Algum synthwave elétrico tocava nas caixas de som e todo mundo parecia mergulhado na melodia como se não houvesse amanhã, de fato era uma música muito boa e se não estivesse meio zonzo até pararia para dançar um pouquinho. 

As luzes neon lambiam os corpos que se remexiam na pista e entre aquela pequena multidão Kyungsoo cruzou olhares com Baekhyun. Ele era uma das muitas pessoas que se remexia com a batida, mas havia algo nele gracioso, quase celestial na forma como seu corpo se movia. Os flashes cortavam seu corpo numa mistura de vermelho, azul, rosa e laranja e o moreno sequer conseguiu analisar a roupa que estava vestindo, tudo que enxergava eram os olhos selvagens que lhe encaravam e nada mais.

Baekhyun sorria bonito para si todo convencido, estava estampado na cara do baixinho o quão hipnotizado estava assistindo-o dançar. Ele requebrava o quadril e movia os braços ao redor do corpo se exibindo inteiro para quem quisesse assistir, os fios vermelhos corriam pela testa orvalhada e o suor brilhava em sua pele de forma indecente. Fechou os olhos por um momento e mordeu o lábio inferior com vontade, parecia estar à beira de um orgasmo e o baixo ventre do líder fisgou com tamanha força só de imaginar ele fazendo aquela carinha enquanto o fodia. Por Deus, aquele homem era o próprio pecado! 

Kyungsoo mal se deu conta de que a música tinha acabado quando o ruivo parou de dançar e veio em sua direção em passos lentos e demorados, tinha passado tanto tempo admirando-o na pista de dança que toda aquela festa parecia estar acontecendo em outra dimensão. “Não sou nenhum profissional, mas se você quiser um show privado é só pedir, prometo que não cobro muito caro”, Baekhyun falou arteiro perigosamente perto de seu ouvido para então passar direto e sumir na multidão outra vez deixando o moreno para trás.

Kyungsoo acabaria louco.

 

Já era quase duas horas da manhã quando tiveram que levar Sehun para casa, o jovem estava tão bêbado que era preciso três homens para carregá-lo, já que ele se debatia e se recusava a ir embora. “Eu vou mworar aqui, ok? M-me deixem em paz!”, ele choramingava como um bebê e todo mundo ria com a cena. 

Kyungsoo ainda encontrava-se meio alterado, não bebeu mais daquele whisky dos infernos, porém continuou com algumas cervejas para se manter “alto”. “Hyung, você não vem?”, Jongin perguntou com as bochechas vermelhas sorrindo todo bobo. Negou com a cabeça e tomou mais um gole da lata, “A noite mal começou”, falou risonho e Jongin entendeu na hora que o líder tinha algum objetivo para cumprir naquela madrugada. Sorriu de volta e despediu-se dos outros membros que ficaram para trás.

O moreno varreu o local com os olhos a boate que parecia ferver mais que nunca, as luzes engolindo a multidão de corpos que se balançavam com a música, o que tornava seu trabalho de encontrar Baekhyun novamente ainda mais difícil. Mas também não era como se conseguisse avistar qualquer outra coisa sentado na área VIP longe de todos, precisava se misturar entre as pessoas da mesma forma que tinha feito antes. 

Se alguém algum dia chegasse para Do Kyungsoo e o dissesse que ele desceria de seu pedestal para procurar outra pessoa com certeza riria alto de tal loucura, mas ali estava ele caminhando entre os festeiros em busca daqueles olhos selvagens outra vez. Kyungsoo não sabia ao certo o que o atraia tanto em Baekhyun, mas gostava da adrenalina que corria pelo corpo sempre que se encontravam e da forma como ele despertava o fervor no âmago. Baekhyun certamente tinha algo em especial, sabia que ele era inimigo, mas qual era daquele joguinho que estavam brincando? 

Andou despreocupadamente ao redor da pista como quem não queria nada, a lata de cerveja na mão e um cigarro pendurado na boca eram o disfarce para quando fixava o olhar em alguma coisa por tempo demais. Estava tão focado em encontrar Baekhyun que sequer percebeu que o ruivo o seguia com os olhos do outro lado da pista, escondido estrategicamente para que não fosse encontrado, não enquanto Tiffany não voltasse com sua bebida.

Kyungsoo já estava bufando com o resultado daquela busca sem sucesso, onde diabos Baekhyun tinha se metido? E que certeza tinha de que ele ainda estava por ali? Bem, ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que saia cedo de uma festa e baseado em seu achismo continuava rodando a boate à sua procura. Num lapso de segundos avistou a cabeleira vermelha brilhando debaixo do neon e uma garota bonita grudada em seu encalço. Não poderia ser ele, poderia? Talvez estivesse bêbado, mas aqueles mullets eram inconfundíveis. Aproximou-se um pouco apenas para averiguar a situação e constatou que sim, aquele era Byun Baekhyun.

Ele segurava um copo transparente numa mão e com a outra apertava a bunda farta da garota colada em seu corpo, ela se remexia e entrelaçava os dedos em seus fios fazendo-o dar pequenas risadinhas. Kyungsoo raramente sentia raiva por coisas tão triviais, mas queria agarrar aquela garota pelos cabelos e jogá-la para bem longe. Balançou a cabeça em negação, que merda de pensamento era aquele? Continuou observando de longe achando que estava fora de seu campo de visão, mas quando Baekhyun puxou a garota para um beijo gostoso ele cravou os olhos diretamente no líder.

O ruivo apertava ainda mais o corpo da mulher ao seu e os braços fortes a prendiam possessivamente junto à si. Fechava os olhos por breves segundos apenas para trocar o lado da cabeça e logo então voltava a encarar o moreno tão sacana que chegava a ser pecaminoso. O olhar selvagem que trocava com Kyungsoo era quase como um aviso, “É assim que eu faço” estampava as orbes escuras envoltas em luxúria.

Kyungsoo observou o exato momento em que Baekhyun abandonou a boca da garota para descer os lábios em direção ao pescoço alvo e ali depositar um chupão. Se não fosse a música alta com certeza seria possível ouvir o gemido que ela tinha soltado naquele momento, cravando as unhas nos ombros largos do ruivo e jogando a cabeça para trás. Baekhyun sorriu safado ainda o encarando e então afastou o rosto apenas o suficiente para que Kyungsoo observasse sua língua subindo pela pele da garota em direção à sua orelha.

Kyungsoo sentiu uma guinada tão forte no pau que teve a necessidade de sair dali o mais rápido possível e correr em direção ao banheiro. Para sua sorte o toalete estava vazio e ninguém veria o líder do distrito nove de rosto vermelho e respiração ofegante. Deu uma boa olhada em si mesmo e estava uma bagunça, o que tinha deixado Baekhyun fazer consigo?

Jogou um pouco de água para se acalmar e mal percebeu a figura para ao seu lado lhe observando atentamente. Sentiu o coração sofrer um solavanco com o susto e tentou transparecer o máximo de tranquilidade possível. Baekhyun riu descaradamente da expressão que fazia e aproximou-se lentamente do seu corpo, o rosto chegando perigosamente perto e então sussurrou quase como se fosse um segredo, “tem um pouco de cerveja na sua boca” e então levando os dedos bonitos em direção aos lábios carnudos e limpando vagarosamente o resto de bebida.

Kyungsoo também não era um homem de se abalar fácil, mas ao perder aquele contato tão quente seria capaz de se ajoelhar e implorar para que Baekhyun por favor o tocasse de novo. Ficou paralisado diante daquilo e limitou-se a fechar a cara, precisava urgentemente controlar o peito explodindo em ansiedade. Baekhyun parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, o filho da puta sabia bem o efeito que estava provocando e era ardiloso o suficiente para se aproveitar daquilo.

O moreno tinha ciência de que precisava se recompor, não costumava ser entregue tão facilmente daquele jeito, mas Baekhyun tinha feito algum tipo de feitiço que era capaz de tê-lo em suas mãos com tão pouco. Pigarreou alto e voltou sua atenção para a toalha de rosto e secou a pele molhada. “Está tudo bem? Você parece meio zonzo”, o maldito ainda tinha a cara de pau de se fazer de desentendido. Kyungsoo riu sarcástico e o encarou, “Estou sim, obrigado pela preocupação, só estou com um pouco de calor”. O ruivo soltou uma risadinha e aproximou-se um pouquinho mais de seu corpo, descendo os dedinhos lentamente pelo torso alheio como se fosse seu dono, “Você deveria usar roupas mais finas, esse tecido é bem grosso” e então se afastando.

Kyungsoo sentiu a raiva borbulhar bem no fundinho do estômago e uma vontade incrível de socar aquele merdinha, mas teve de fazer um esforço descomunal para se manter calmo diante daquela provocação. “Gosto dessa roupa, mas obrigado pelo conselho, manterei em mente da próxima vez”, respondeu reunindo todo seu auto controle. “Disponha”, Baekhyun falou afastando-se em direção à saída, mas antes que sumisse novamente, virou-se para o moreno e falou todo risonho, “Você deveria dar um jeitinho nisso aí, sua calça está marcando tudo”. Kyungsoo seguiu o olhar do ruivo até deparar-se com um volume bastante indiscreto entre as pernas. Fora abandonado com uma risadinha maliciosa e então jogado ao silêncio do banheiro outra vez.

Baekhyun iria pagar.

-

 

Kyungsoo estava uma pilha de nervos e tudo por causa do maldito do Baekhyun. As tensões entre os distritos vinham se agravando e o moreno andava tendo que comparecer à vários eventos sociais para firmar acordos e trazer aliados para seu lado. Os sulistas andavam cada vez mais agitados e não demoraria muito até uma guerra entre facções estourar, tudo debaixo dos panos, é claro, o submundo jamais poderia envolver civis nas batalhas épicas que travavam às escuras.

Sabia também que o motivo daquele burburinho tinha nome e sobrenome: Byun Baekhyun, e era por isso que andava tão puto da vida com ele. O maldito já tinha fechado acordo com pelo menos seis líderes do sul e dois do norte, estava ganhando força e se ninguém se impusesse com certeza teria o país inteiro para si num piscar de olhos, e sequer tinha experimentado o quão astuto ele . Por sua causa os negócios entre os nortistas não iam bem e a ligação que mantinham por anos estava começando a ruir, parecia ser mais vantajoso fazer alianças com os distritos do sul.

Naquela noite haveria mais outra festa onde algumas facções se encontrariam para socializarem e quem sabe firmarem mais acordos, Kyungsoo sendo o líder do distrito nove também não estava imune. Enquanto ajeitava o terno caro no corpo se pegou pensando em Baekhyun e se caso ele iria comparecer, achava difícil, já que a festa aconteceria na mansão de Chanyeol, líder do distrito onze e seu aliado mais confiável. Até onde sabia o gigante não era próximo do ruivinho, nem tampouco era de convidar novatos paras suas lendárias festas, então talvez não se topassem aquela noite.

 

Não poderia estar mais errado ao avistar Baekhyun perto da varanda conversando com alguns convidados segurando uma taça de champanhe na mão. Ele tinha o visual completamente mudado, os fios tingidos num amarelo queimado e o cabelo curtos o possibilitava enxergar o pescoço longo e bonito, Kyungsoo pensou por um momento que adoraria marcá-lo com vários chupões.  
Quando recobrou a consciência percebeu o loiro o encarando de volta e levantando a taça em sua direção como se para cumprimentá-lo. Kyungsoo sentiu todo o rosto ficar vermelho e devolveu o cumprimento com um aceno discreto. Que merda era aquela? Desde quando aquele forasteiro era convidado para os eventos que os aliados promoviam? Isso só podia significar uma coisa:  
“Chanyeol, você fez acordo com o Byun?”, perguntou na lata quando fora recebido pelo anfitrião em pessoa, causando uma vergonha súbita no grandão e olhares curiosos das pessoas ao redor. Chanyeol pigarreou sem graça e pediu licença aos outros convidados, puxando o baixinho para seu escritório.  
“Que ótima hora para abordar o assunto, hein?”, falou puxando um charuto da caixa e oferecendo outro ao amigo que recusou brusco. “Você sabe que eu não fumo essa merda e não muda de assunto, desde quando você conhece aquele merdinha? Não vai me dizer que também firmou acordo com ele”, Kyungsoo tinha o maxilar travado e encarava o amigo desacreditado.  
Chanyeol ficou em silêncio escondendo sua feição envergonhada, não era sua intenção prejudicar Kyungsoo, claro que não! Não depois de tudo que ele fez para ajudá-lo quando enfrentou uma crise e o reergueu de volta ao seu trono, mas... “Kyungsoo”, falou levantando o rosto para encarar o baixinho e sua expressão era de pura vergonha, “Você sabe bem como os tempos estão difíceis e as coisas aqui pro lado do norte tem se tornado um tanto quanto... Instáveis, por assim dizer. Não venha me julgar por querer me manter de pé”.  
Kyungsoo o encarava incrédulo, “E você acha que o único jeito de fortalecer nosso povo é se unindo ao inimigo? Francamente, Chanyeol...”. O mais alto suspirou e jogou o corpo contra o estofado de couro marrom enquanto o baixinho ia até seu armário para tirar de lá uma garrafa de vinho tinto e encher dois copos. “Eu estava num momento de fraqueza, ok? Não sei se você chegou a dialogar com aquele infeliz, mas ele tem a língua tão afiada quanto uma espada, não duvidaria dele ser o próprio demônio”, bufou irritado tomando um gole da bebida que o amigo trouxe.  
Mas Kyungsoo sabia, ah como sabia o quão manipulador Baekhyun poderia ser, ele mesmo encontrava-se emaranhado em sua teia e se se entregasse à tensão sexual que os rondava, não demoraria muito a envolver seus negócios também. Tomou um gole e encarou Chanyeol que desviava o olhar visivelmente constrangido, sabia que podia confiar nele até de olhos fechados e que quando firmou acordo com o Byun não era com a intenção de traí-lo, apesar da pose sabia que o Park era fraco e facilmente manipulável.  
“Eu não sei qualé a desse Baekhyun aqui para as nossas bandas, mas agora que você fechou negócios com ele não tem como voltar atrás, seria vergonhoso faltar com sua palavra”, Kyungsoo falou acomodando-se no sofá à frente de Chanyeol e continuou, “Mas fica de olhos bem abertos, Park, você sabe que não dá para confiar nesse pessoal do sul, ainda mais esse tal Byun, tem alguma merda muito sinistra rolando por trás e se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado”. O grandão assentiu preocupado, Kyungsoo tinha razão, como sempre, mas já tinha entrado na toca do lobo e não dava para voltar atrás, tudo que lhe restava era a própria sorte.

De volta à festa Kyungsoo percebera que haviam muito mais desconhecidos que o de costume, o que era bastante estranho se considerando que geralmente era sempre o mesmo público a frequentar a casa de Chanyeol. “Eles estão em todos os lugares, esses filhos da puta”, uma voz conhecida se fez presente e não precisou nem virar de costas para saber que era Junmyeon falando. O líder do distrito catorze era bastante conhecido pelo seu ódio aos sulistas e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder a repulsa que sentia por aqueles que não eram do seu povo.  
“Não acredito que Chanyeol se prestou ao papel de se aliar a esses ratos, francamente...”, falou dando um gole em sua bebida. “Não seja tão duro, Kim, sabemos que Chanyeol é novo demais e inocente demais”, respondeu rindo fraco, sempre achava uma comédia como o outro ficava irritado facilmente. “Então o que diabos esse menino está fazendo liderando um distrito inteiro? O senhor Park foi frouxo demais com ele e morreu antes de conseguir ensiná-lo como administrar as coisas, por isso o distrito onze está uma bagunça”, falou do jeito ranzinza de sempre e o moreno soltou outra risada, embora no fundo reconhecesse que Chanyeol não tinha domínio algum sobre administração, mas aí era problema dele.  
“Kyungsoo,eu não sei qual é a desses caras, mas eu acho bom a gente do norte se manter o mais unido possível, pois quando a merda bater no ventilador seremos nós por nós”, falou baixinho rente ao seu ouvido, se certificando de que ninguém mais estava escutando-os e então se afastou com um aceno de cabeça. Kyungsoo encontrou-se sozinho com seus pensamentos refletindo sobre o que o homem falou e ele estava mais do que certo, os distritos do norte não podiam confiar naqueles forasteiros.

 

Kyungsoo não tinha muita paciência para eventos sociais, mas no seu papel de líder era obrigado a comparecer e fingir simpatia com todo mundo, principalmente quando sua cabeça valia ouro e haviam vários dispostos a caçá-la. O moreno tentava sempre não se meter em brigas alheias e tampouco alimentar quem quer que inventasse que crescer pro seu lado, mas inevitavelmente colecionava alguns inimigos e precisava manter a poeira debaixo do tapete.   
Por falar em inimigos, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o olhar intenso de Baekhyun ardendo em suas costas e tinha certeza de que se virasse o corpo com certeza os olhares se encontrariam. Já fazia algum tempo que tinha notado o loiro esgueirando-se entre os convidados, mas sempre mantendo uma distância respeitável, como se não pudessem interagir na frente de ninguém. Queria rir com aquela provocação muda, se Baekhyun estava fazendo algum esforço para manter-se discreto com certeza havia falhado.  
Devolveu a taça vazia que segurava entre os dedos ao garçom passeando com a bandeja e caminhou até o banheiro, tinha bebido demais e a bexiga incomodava. Abriu o zíper da calça e deixou-se aliviar quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrir e uma respiração quente bater contra sua nuca, não precisava virar para saber quem era. Baekhyun apoiou-se na parede ao lado do mictório e fitou sacana o moreno segurar a base do pau grosso enquanto não dava a mínima para sua existência, nem um pouco envergonhado de sua nudez.  
“Se quiser uma foto pode ir em frente, não é como se poucas pessoas tivessem visto meu pau”, falou terminando de mijar e balançando o membro para dentro das calças. “Adoraria manter uma foto do seu pau na minha galeria, mas deixei o celular em casa”, respondeu debochado acompanhando com os olhos o moreno indo em direção à pia. Kyungsoo riu sarcástico lavando cuidadosamente entre os dedos e rebateu, “Me dá seu número, eu envio uma mais tarde, contanto que você me envie uma foto também”. Agora fora a vez do loiro rir e aproximar-se lentamente, seus olhos selvagens o fitando através do espelho queimavam o corpo do moreno de forma indecente.  
“Não precisa esperar chegar em casa para ver, eu posso te mostrar agora mesmo”, falou perigosamente perto da orelha do outro e o líder sentiu todos seus pelinhos se eriçando. Precisava manter o controle para não cair naquele joguinho e alimentar ainda mais a moral de Baekhyun. Sorriu de lado ainda o encarando pelo reflexo do espelho e falou, “Não sou muito adepto de intimidades em público, gosto de manter as coisas privadas”. O loiro aproximou-se um pouco mais de seu corpo e sentia o quadril pressionando seu corpo contra a pia do banheiro, o volume de sua calça roçando entre o vão de sua bunda denunciava o quão perigoso estava se tornando aquelas provocações trocadas.  
“A casa de Chanyeol é grande, aposto que tem um monte de quartos, te deixo me levar pra qualquer um e a gente faz nossa festinha particular”, respondeu apertando a cintura do outro homem bem lentamente, mas de forma que era possível sentir os dedos se cravando possessivamente. Kyungsoo estava tentando não demonstrar o quão afetado estava com tudo aquilo, mas por deus como era difícil não se render às seduções daquele homem, Baekhyun era o próprio Lúcifer.  
Respirou fundo e virou-se para o homem que o encarava com olhos negros de luxúria, se parasse para prestar atenção conseguiria ver sua sanidade sendo lentamente sugada para dentro daqueles orbes escuros. Baekhyun aproximou os rostos e falou rente ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o aspirar a colônia masculina que usava, inebriando seus sentidos com o cheiro forte, “Soube que você não vai com a minha cara, deixa eu te fazer mudar de ideia”.   
Kyungsoo quase se rendeu naquele momento, quase soltou um gemido desesperado, quase o puxou pelo braço em direção à um dos muitos quartos vazios naquela mansão para fodê-lo até o dia seguinte, mas ouviu bem o que o loirinho tinha dito, não gostava dele e não era uma fodinha que iria mudar o fato dele ser inimigo.  
Reuniu o restante de sanidade que tinha guardado lá no fundinho e respirou fundo, afastou o corpo de Baekhyun com delicadeza e respondeu, “Não sei qual é a sua tática, mas se acha que vai me comprar com essas investidas baratas acho que subestimou demais o homem que está na sua frente”. O loiro o encarou com um sorriso ladino no rosto e deu passagem para o moreno se afastar.   
Poderia ter arrastado-o mais um pouquinho para dentro daquele joguinho e sabia que se forçasse as provocações com certeza teria Kyungsoo diante de seus pés num piscar de olhos, o volume marcado em sua calça denunciava que ele estava louco de tesão e lutava com todas as forças contra a insanidade de se entregar. Mas não haveria diversão naquilo, seria tudo fácil demais e Baekhyun era um homem que vivia pelos desafios, por isso quando Kyungsoo saiu por aquela porta acreditando ainda estar no controle da situação ele soltou outra risadinha no silêncio do banheiro.

O jogo estava apenas começando.


	2. Back to The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então galera, desculpem a demora, essas semanas foram um corre corre com universidade, estágio etc etc, eu só queria saber de dormir kkk  
> Enfim, estamos aqui com mais um capítulo de End Game e teoricamente deveria estar sendo encerrada aqui, mas como eu disse no cap anterior, eu não tenho mais controle nenhum sobre minha vida rs *rindo de nervoso*, de qualquer forma, boa leitura <3

Kyungsoo estava preocupado o tempo inteiro e Byun Baekhyun era totalmente o culpado daquilo. O líder do distrito dois havia desaparecido como fumaça no ar, não deixando nenhuma pista sequer para trás e aquilo aterrorizava o moreno. Tentava se convencer de que era puro medo do que ele estava planejando, qual era seu próximo passo na jogada, mas no fundo sabia bem que aquilo tinha muito mais a ver com o seu lado pessoal.

O baixinho encontrava-se estressado, passava quase o dia inteiro no boxe descontando toda sua energia no saco de pancadas ou então transando como um lobo faminto, tanto que sempre terminava com o pau inchado de tanto meter. Mas nada parecia satisfazê-lo, absolutamente nada parecia trazer aquela mesma adrenalina que tinha sentido na presença do loiro e estava completamente puto ao se dar conta daquilo. Mas não tinha como fazer nada já que Baekhyun parecia ter sumido por completo e ninguém parecia ter ideia de para onde ele tinha corrido, nem mesmo os homens que colocou aos arredores do distrito para caçá-lo conseguiram alguma pista sobre seu paradeiro, pelo menos não até duas semanas depois.

Kyungsoo soube por Junmyeon que o distrito seis havia fechado acordo com o loirinho, mais um sulista entrando na teia de aranha e se juntando ao exército do Byun. Estava numa confraternização com outros líderes quando o mais velho se aproximou para dar a notícia e aquilo o deixou tão atordoado que sequer tinha reação, ficando completamente em branco. Quem olhasse de fora poderia jurar que Kyungsoo seguia firme e forte completamente inabalável, mas havia uma veia saltando em seu pescoço, grossa e pulsante de tanta raiva. Pediu licença aos participantes e se retirou em direção ao banheiro.

Quando a porta do toalete se fechou e Kyungsoo encontrou-se sozinho, seu sangue fervia dentro das veias e o corpo inteiro pegava fogo de raiva. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e parecia um louco desvairado com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inteiro explodindo em carmesim, odiava Baekhyun e odiava ainda mais a forma como ele poderia tirá-lo do sério.

Kyungsoo geralmente não tinha problemas em controlar sua raiva, era um homem equilibrado e extremamente disciplinado, mas quando parava para pensar em Baekhyun e todo seu império que estava expandindo pelo país, se sentia impotente como se nada do que tivesse conquistado ao longo da vida pudesse se comparar com o que aquele forasteiro vinha fazendo num período tão curto de tempo.

Não pensou muito quando socou o espelho com toda a força que tinha e ouviu os cacos se estilhaçarem aos seus pés como se fosse uma tempestade. Quis gritar, soltar toda aquela frustração que estava sentindo e então ir ele mesmo atrás da cabeça de Baekhyun. Não sabia do que tinha mais raiva, de ter firmado mais um acordo ou de seu sumiço repentino ter, por um milésimo de segundo, lhe preocupado com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo.

Olhou para os calos da mão sangrando por causa do murro, sua pele latejava numa dor que certamente iria lhe cegar mais tarde, porém a adrenalina que corria pelo corpo parecia ser maior que qualquer outra coisa. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e passou as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados, precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, ainda que a visão de Baekhyun dançando pela sua mente o deixasse nervoso outra vez.

Lavou calmamente os cortes na pia, observando quase hipnotizado o sangue escorrendo, precisaria estancar aquilo de alguma forma. Procurou no armário do banheiro algo que pudesse servir de curativo e emendou o machucado bem porcamente apenas para parar de sangrar, deixaria para se cuidar quando voltasse ao seu apartamento. Sobre a bagunça, algum robô doméstico iria dar um jeito naquilo.

Quando retornou à sala principal todos os outros convidados o observavam meio atônitos, mas ninguém tinha coragem para interrogá-lo, então resolveram fingir que nada havia acontecido e seguiram com a programação normal. E Kyungsoo quase acreditou que podia seguir normalmente, mas quando avistou a cabeleira loira entre as pessoas todo seu corpo entrou em combustão novamente. O que diabos ele fazia ali?

Respirou fundo outra vez, se sempre ficasse nervoso ao avistar Baekhyun com certeza teria um derrame antes dos trinta anos. Ao que se lembrava aquele era um evento promovido exclusivamente entre os nortistas, não tinha lógica alguma Baekhyun estar ali, ele era um intruso naquele círculo social, mas quando o viu de braços dados com o irmão mais novo do líder do distrito dez entendeu a situação: Baekhyun era um acompanhante.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quatro vezes, estava puto com o loiro, se pudesse avançaria em cima dele sem nem pensar suas vezes, mas iria parecer um completo surtado na frente de todo mundo e por mais nervoso que estivesse, ainda não era desequilibrado o suficiente para manchar sua imagem diante de todos. Principalmente por que sabia bem que era exatamente aquilo que Baekhyun queria: vê-lo completamente fora de si.

Quando o garçom ofereceu a bandeja pegou outra taça de vinho, teria que estar levemente embriagado para não se deixar levar pela raiva outra vez.

 

Após cinco taças de vinho e um pouco de champanhe, Kyungsoo estava levemente alterado, seu corpo parecia mais leve e o humor mais tranquilo enquanto conversava com os outros, mas quando Baekhyun finalmente notou sua presença e resolveu se aproximar sorrateiramente, a nuvem de pacificidade pareceu evaporar. “Não acredito que está aqui há uma hora e ainda não veio me dizer ‘oi’, sua mãe não te ensinou a cumprimentar os outros?”, Baekhyun falou perto demais de seu ouvido e logo em seguida soltou uma risada irônica.

O moreno bufou irritado, não estava no seu melhor estado e ter o loiro o provocando daquele jeito certamente não era uma boa combinação, por isso limitou-se a dar mais um gole em sua bebida e concentrar seus esforços em fingir que nada estava acontecendo. “Não tenho direito nem à sua atenção? Poxa, como você é malvado Soo”, falou ainda mais perto e o apelidinho estava carregado de deboche.

Kyungsoo o encarou irritado, aquele maldito sulista dos infernos era o próprio Satanás em pessoa e pelo visto Deus não parecia muito disposto a interceder naquele dia. “Me deixa em paz, Byun”, rosnou afastando-se do homem e se olhasse para trás, com certeza veria o sorrisinho vitorioso que exibia.

Não demorou muito até ouvir passos curtos atrás de si enquanto caminhava em direção ao jardim da casa, precisava sentar e fumar um pouco para baixar os ânimos. Continuou caminhando enquanto ignorava a figura silenciosa e somente quando encostou-se na sacada é que pôde ter uma boa visão de Baekhyun diante de si, ele estava bonito, estonteante para falar a verdade. Usava um terno escuro e o cabelo penteado cuidadosamente para trás, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos caindo entre os olhos felinos.

Kyungsoo tirou o cigarro no bolso e o acendeu tentando ignorar o comichão no fundo do estômago, não gostava da forma como Baekhyun o observava interessado, quase como se estivesse estudando-o e aquilo o deixava um pouco nervoso. Ignorou completamente suas inseguranças quando o Byun aproximou-se e falou bem rente ao seu ouvido, “Eu não sei você, mas acho que uma das coisas mais provocantes do mundo são homens que fumam, melhor ainda se tiverem essa carranca que você insiste em carregar”.

O moreno soltou a fumaça numa risada incrédula, Baekhyun era mesmo um filho da puta descarado e sem escrúpulo algum, quem ele achava que era lhe cantando daquele jeito? Encarou o sorriso brincalhão que adornava seu rosto e sentiu um impulso quase animalesco de bagunçar aquele maldito todinho, da pontinha dos dedos até o último fio de cabelo. Queria fazer o loiro chorar aos seus pés e implorar por qualquer coisa que fosse, queria ver o Byun completamente humilhado diante de si e só a ideia já lhe causava arrepios na espinha.

Baekhyun chegou ainda mais perto, correu as mãos bonitas pela sua cintura até chegar na região onde guardava a carteira e Kyungsoo sentiu as pernas tremerem, mas deu o seu máximo para não desabar. Ele enfiou uma das mãos em seu bolso traseiro e puxou a carteira de cigarros, o moreno notou que ele demorou propositalmente a mão naquele lugar tão perigoso apenas para testar suas reações. Levou um dos cigarros à boca e aproximou os rostos até que as pontas se encostassem e o fogo consumisse o papel, isso sem desviar o olhar nenhum segundo, fazendo questão de sustentar aquela tensão absurda que pairava entre eles. Quando Baekhyun soltou a fumaça diretamente no seu rosto e afastou-se com um sorrisinho, quis arrastá-lo para algum canto daquela casa e fodê-lo todinho.

Respirou fundo afastando aquelas ideias esquisitas da cabeça e falou baixinho, “Acho que o seu acompanhante está te procurando”, apontando com a mão livre para o rapaz bonito que caminhava em sua direção. Imediatamente Baekhyun desfez seu sorrisinho e pela primeira vez Kyungsoo conseguiu enxergar um lampejo de escuridão dentro daquele homem. Acabou se dando conta que à parte de todos aqueles flertes e sorrisinhos na verdade o Byun era um homem bastante perigoso.

Ele pigarreou irritado e falou baixinho para apenas o moreno escutar, “Depois a gente continua nossa conversa”, voltando a exibir o sorriso brilhante de sempre para o rapaz. Kyungsoo virou-se em direção ao jardim, dando de costas para os dois, mas pôde ouvir o convidado perguntar quem era aquela pessoa com quem o loiro conversava e o mesmo respondendo casualmente que “não era ninguém importante”. Sentiu uma pontada esquisita na boca do estômago enquanto eles se afastavam, mas preferiu ignorar aquele incômodo.

 

A confraternização estava quase no final e a mão de Kyungsoo ardia como o inferno, as bandagens mal feitas pareciam não ter efeito algum e percebeu que pequenas gotas de sangue manchavam o curativo. Arrependeu-se amargamente por se deixar levar pela raiva momentânea, mas agora que o estrago já havia sido feito era melhor tomar as precauções necessárias.

Voltou ao banheiro para lavar os machucados e esbarrou os olhos num Baekhyun bastante íntimo de seu acompanhante em um dos cantos da casa. Parecia a porra e um Déjàvu vê-lo se esfregando em alguém de novo e dessa vez ficou realmente incomodado. O loiro tinha um sorrisinho arteiro enquanto o rapaz cochichava algo em seu ouvido e apertava sua cintura com posse, seus corpos estavam tão colados que muito provavelmente estavam roçando os paus indiretamente. Não gostou da sensação amarga em sua boca quando os olhares se encontraram e Baekhyun soltou uma piscadela para si, tampouco gostou da sensação de fúria quando continuou seu caminho em direção ao banheiro.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e tentou colocar a cabeça de volta aos eixos, estava sempre se deixando levar muito facilmente por Baekhyun e aquele maldito joguinho não parecia ter fim. Sentia um ódio genuíno pela forma como o Byun comandava o tabuleiro e a sensação de ser apenas um peão, também detestava como ele conseguia desarmá-lo com tão pouco e fazê-lo de idiota facinho. “Kyungsoo, coloque sua cabeça no lugar…”, sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto tirava as bandagens e sentia a dor tomar conta de todos seus sentidos.

O machucado estava num vermelho vivo e alguns cortes ainda abertos, talvez precisasse ir ao hospital dar um jeito naquilo, como diabos uma casa não tinha um enfermeiro eletrônico? Estava tão concentrado em seu curativo que apenas percebeu a presença do Byun quando olhou-se no espelho e o encontrou parado atrás de si. O coração acelerou com o susto, mas tentou se manter o mais neutro possível, o que diabos ele queria ali?

“É um corte bastante feio, o que aconteceu?”, ele perguntou encostando-se no balcão da pia o observando. “Nada demais, apenas um acidente”, respondeu abrindo a torneira e sentindo o alívio da água gelada lavar o machucado. “Ah, não sabia que acessos de raiva eram considerados acidentes”, ele respondeu cruzando os braços em cima do peito e Kyungsoo sentiu-se miúdo por um segundo, como ele sabia?

Respirou fundo e continuou, “Baekhyun, eu não sei qual é a sua e o que diabos você pretende aqui por essas bandas, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de entrar no seu joguinho”. Kyungsoo virou-se em direção ao loiro e podia notar resquícios de um sorrisinho debochado dançando em seus lábios, começou a andar em sua direção diminuindo a distância entre os dois e continuou, “Não sei se você se deu conta, mas está em minhas bandas, eu sou o líder nessa merda e você tem muita cara de pau em achar que pode comigo dentro do meu território”. Os corpos dos dois encontravam-se separados por apenas alguns centímetros e mesmo assim o Byun ainda o desafiava parecendo se divertir com a situação.

“Você sabe que eu poderia muito bem ter a sua cabeça em minhas mãos em menos de um segundo, que nenhum dos meus homens poupariam esforços de te caçar e entregar à mim e ainda assim você fica de gracinha por aí”, levou a mão saudável até o pescoço esguio do loiro e enrolou os dedos levemente ao redor da pele sensível. Sentiu Baekhyun tremer com seu toque e gostou da sensação de posse que correu pelo seu corpo, “Eu poderia acabar com você agorinha, ninguém nem iria notar…”.

Desceu os olhos para a boquinha rosada do Byun e percebeu que ele arfava por causa do aperto em seu pescoço, o que lhe deu mais gás para aumentar um pouco mais a força em seus dedos. “Então acaba comigo, Kyungsoo, cumpre o que você está dizendo”, Baekhyun falou com dificuldade e lambeu os lábios rosados, fazendo com que o aperto se tornasse ainda mais forte e ele começasse a ficar ainda mais ofegante.

“Baekhyun, eu não sou o tipo de homem que você deveria provocar”, respondeu acompanhando com os olhos o movimento da língua molhando os lábios macios. “Que tal você me mostrar do que é capaz, então?”, perguntou umedecendo mais uma vez os lábios e foi a gota d’água para que Kyungsoo mandasse toda sua sanidade à merda.

O moreno agarrou o pescoço de Baekhyun com vontade mal esperando ele abrir a boca para enfiar sua língua com tudo. Kyungsoo subiu uma das mãos para a cintura do outro e o apertou trazendo o corpo ainda mais perto, grudando as ereções que pulsavam e por muito pouco não soltou um gemido. Puxou o inferior do loiro e prendeu entre os dente com força, sabia que provavelmente iria sangrar, mas seu lado animalesco gritava e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para controlar. Diferente de si, Baekhyun gemeu, e gemeu alto o suficiente para preencher as paredes do banheiro inteiro enquanto apertava os dedos em volta de seus bíceps tentando buscar algum sustento.

As bocas se engoliam com ferocidade, as línguas provocando estalos eróticos ao se chocarem enquanto os lábios inchavam com tantas mordidas e chupões. Kyungsoo puxava o cabelo de Baekhyun com força obrigando-o a expor o pescoço alvo para que fizesse o que bem entendesse, alternando entre mordidas e beijos que subiam de volta para sua boca. Levou as mãos até as nádegas redondinhas do outro e apertou com vontade, fazendo com que as ereções se esfregassem com ainda mais força provocando uma onda de prazer insana. Baekhyun impulsionava o quadril para frente sempre que os corpos se afastavam alguns milímetros levando Kyungsoo ao delírio, não o deixaria desgrudar de si nenhum segundo.

Em dado momento Kyungsoo sentiu o gosto da champanhe cara que o acompanhante de Baekhyun tomava e lembrou-se das gracinhas em que os dois se encontravam mais cedo, fazendo seu sangue ferver de novo. Separou o beijo para encarar bem a bagunça que o loiro estava e sem mais nem menos acertou um tapa certeiro em sua bochecha. Baekhyun abriu os olhos assustado sem entender o que tinha acontecido, então o moreno o puxou pelo pescoço mais uma vez e o fez encarar a escuridão em seus olhos, “Você é mesmo uma vadiazinha insaciável, não é? Estava de conversinha com outro há pouco tempo e só bastou bater o olho em mim para vir correndo… Era isso que você queria desde o começo, não era”.

Baekhyun riu vitorioso e estava tão carregado de deboche que por um momento Kyungsoo quase lhe acertou um soco. “E você estava louco esperando que eu viesse, hm? Eu sei que colocou seus homens atrás de mim, você não aguentou passar nem duas semanas longe de mim, aposto como ficou desesperado querendo saber onde eu fui e aposto ainda mais em como deve ter ficado puto quando soube que eu estava firmando mais um acordo, essa merda na sua mão não nega”, respondeu o encarando selvagem. Kyungsoo puxou seu cabelo ainda mais para baixo e aproximou o rosto de sua orelha, o hálito quente batendo contra sua pele, “Isso não tem nada a ver com meus desejos pessoais, preciso estar atento à cada passo inimigo, pare de achar que seu pau é o centro do mundo”. O loiro riu de novo, dessa vez ainda mais irônico e então sua expressão escureceu logo em seguida quando desceu uma mão e apertou a ereção pesada que o outro líder ostentava. Kyungsoo soltou o ar preso em sua boca com dificuldade e o Byun rebateu, “Não é o que parece, Kyungsoo”, seu nome soou provocativo e o moreno nunca quis tanto castigá-lo.

“Você se acha grande coisa, não é? Vamos ver se é tão bom assim quando eu enterrar meu pau na sua garganta, seu filho da puta arrogante”, respondeu friccionando ainda mais os corpos e Baekhyun sofreu um espasmo quando jogou a cabeça para trás. Kyungsoo voltou a chupar seu pescoço com violência e apertava seu corpo todinho contra si, quase como se fosse fundir os dois. “Eu sou grande coisa, Kyungsoo, e se você quer tanto que eu te chupe precisa merecer”, respondeu prendendo o lábio inferior do moreno entre os seus.

Farto de toda aquela situação, Kyungsoo pegou o loiro pelo colo e o jogou em cima da bancada, derrubando as florzinhas decorativas no chão e quebrando outra coisa naquela casa, mas estava pouco se fodendo, depois se resolveria com o anfitrião. Voltou a beijar sua boca com a mesma ardência de antes enquanto Baekhyun entrelaçava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e voltava a friccionar as os paus inchados. Não tardou em abrir a braguilha da calça preta de Baekhyun e abaixar a roupa até metade das coxas, tendo uma visão e tanto do volume marcado em sua cueca e a mancha de pré gozo pintando o tecido.

Voltaram a se beijar enquanto Kyungsoo descia uma das mãos até a ereção do loiro, apertando seu pau duro contra os dedos calejados e fazendo-o suspirar em seus lábios. Percebia como Baekhyun estava ficando nervoso com aquela tortura que o moreno lhe impunha, ele masturbava um pouco o membro por cima do tecido e então quando percebia que estava se empolgando ele parava. “Qual o seu problema? Se vai bater uma pra mim pelo menos faz direito, ou nem disso você é capaz?”, Baekhyun perguntou abusado e dessa vez fora Kyungsoo a rir em deboche. “Se você quer tanto que eu te toque, você precisa merecer”, respondeu ácido e Baekhyun riu, tinha caído em sua própria armadilha.

O loiro o encarou risonho e sussurrou um “tudo bem” enquanto descia da bancada para se ajoelhar diante do moreno. Kyungsoo o encarou incrédulo, Baekhyun realmente iria fazer o que estava pensando? Quase não conseguiu conter a excitação que corria pelo seu corpo ao vê-lo abrir os botões de sua calça tão submissivamente daquele jeito e puxá-la para baixo até a altura de seu tornozelo. Ele deu uma boa olhada na mancha úmida que marcava o tecido da cueca e riu, “Olhe só para o seu estado, mal se aguentando nas calças”.

Baekhyun começou a desenhar o contorno da ereção pulsante com sua língua por cima do tecido, sua boca brilhando com a saliva quente que ele fazia questão de deixar escorrer. Kyungsoo sentia o coração zunindo em seu ouvido e nada mais parecia fazer sentido enquanto observava atentamente o loiro descer sua cueca lentamente e observar fascinado o membro pulsando diante de si, a boca inteira salivando com a visão e não demorou a deixar um beijo estalado na glande babada. “Vai ficar brincando ou o quê? Não consegue levar nada a sério?”, reclamou puxando os fios amarelos entre os dedos fazendo o líder encará-lo. “Você é muito apressadinho, por isso que seu território só vai de mal a pior, precisa sentar e aprender a ser paciente”, ele respondeu com escárnio e o moreno sentiu a raiva latente o consumir, será possível que até submisso daquele jeito Baekhyun insistia em ser insolente?

“Eu não sou um homem de muitas virtudes”, foi a última coisa que falou antes de enfiar seu pau com tudo dentro da boca molhada do Byun e fazê-lo engasgar ao ponto de pequenas lágrimas se formarem no cantinho dos olhos. Kyungsoo riu ao ver o loiro tossindo com a saliva e sentiu-se completamente vingado quando ele o encarou com rancor nos olhos, finalmente tinha colocado-o em seu devido lugar. “Você deveria me ouvir quando eu falo que não sou um homem que deveria provocar, agora termine o que começou”, falou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto passava glande ao redor dos lábios rosados atiçando-o.

Baekhyun rosnou e vê-lo irritado daquele jeito era o suficiente para deleitar o moreno, principalmente quando ele começou a chupá-lo com raiva tentando descontar sua frustração. Kyungsoo segurava seus gemidos o máximo que podia, mas tinha que reconhecer que o filho da puta sabia bem como usar a boca. Ele passava a língua por toda sua extensão bem lentamente e depois sugava a cabecinha babando tudo, sua boca provocando estalos que preenchiam o ambiente era o próprio paraíso na terra. Como era de se esperar, o loiro também fazia questão de sustentar seu olhar enquanto o chupava, as orbes felinas queimando em tesão enquanto ele ia e vinha com a boca durante toda a extensão. “Isso, assim mesmo…”, Kyungsoo incentivava segurando seus fios entre os dedos e vez ou outra ditando o ritmo como queria.

O clima no banheiro começou a esquentar e o moreno mal estava se aguentando com aquele terno tão abafado, queria tirar sua roupa e fazer Baekhyun adorar cada pedacinho de sua pele, mas contentou-se em abrir os primeiros botões da camisa social. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando o Byun desceu a língua para suas bolas e continuou masturbando só a cabeçinha, enterrando bem a cara entre suas pernas. Deixou um dos dedinhos livres passear preguiçosamente na fenda entre as bandas e Kyungsoo se retesou todo, nunca havia deixado ninguém explorar aquela área e por isso deu um tapa certeiro na cara do loiro quando ele começou com aquela brincadeirinha, “Que direito você acha que tem para enfiar seus dedos aí?”. Baekhyun afastou-se observando as bochechas vermelhas do outro e riu ignorando o ardor em sua pele, tinha percebido de cara que Kyungsoo ainda era virgem e só a ideia de romper o seu lacre fez com que o pau desse uma guinada dentro da cueca. Com certeza iria comer aquele cuzinho.

“Não está mais aqui quem falou”, respondeu risonho e voltou a mamar a glande bem devagarinho, exatamente do jeitinho que deixava Kyungsoo manhoso. O moreno prendia as duas mãos em seus cabelos ignorando completamente os machucados que ardiam, estava perdido em seu próprio prazer para dar atenção à qualquer outra coisa. Quando Baekhyun aumentou ainda mais os movimentos da sua boca e intensificou a punheta sabia que não demoraria muito a gozar, podia sentir estrelas embaçando sua visão e o corpo inteirinho retesar.

“B-Baekhyun, eu estou perto”, avisou cerrando os olhos sem saber exatamente o que fazer, o loiro não tinha dito nada sobre deixar gozar em sua boca. “Goza pra mim, Soo”, falou risonho sem parar a punheta. Kyungsoo abaixou os olhos e somente a visão de um Baekhyun ajoelhado engolindo todo seu pau com as bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos desgrenhados era capaz de enlouquecer. Era estonteante ver aquele filho da puta ignorante tão submisso diante de si, chupando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e tão concentrado e fazê-lo gozar.

Agarrou ainda mais forte os fios loiros e começou a estocar em sua boca com rapidez, todos os poros se eriçando e o corpo inteiro tremendo com o orgasmo iminente. Baekhyun apertou suas coxas com vontade e fincou as unhas na pele tentando não engasgar mais uma vez, não daria aquele gostinho a Kyungsoo novamente. Não levou mais que cinco segundos para preencher toda a cavidade com jatos quentes, tão abundante que nem mesmo o loiro conseguiu engolir tudo, deixando boa parte escorrer pelo queixo e sujar o chão.

Kyungsoo sentia as pernas tremendo, há quanto tempo não tinha um orgasmo daqueles apenas com um boquete? Um orgasmo de realmente sacudir o corpo e provocar espasmos? Secou o suor da testa com as costas da mão e sentiu o machucado arder, mas a adrenalina que pulsava em seu corpo não o permitia reclamar da dor. Afastou-se o suficiente para ver o Byun engolindo toda sua porra e limpando o restante que tinha sujado, ele estava lindo daquele jeito e o moreno nunca quis tanto tê-lo em seus braços, mas sabia muito bem a peça que o loiro era e estar com ele era como pisar em um campo minado, cada passo exigia toda cautela possível.

“Até que não foi tão ruim”, respondeu levantando as calças e fechando os botões, não iria dar o braço a torcer jamais e confessar o quão incrível havia sido. Baekhyun riu debochado e voltou a sentar-se no balcão, “Ora essa Kyungsoo, pare de ser tão teimoso, eu te fiz gozar, mereço ao menos uma recompensa, não acha?”. O loiro abriu as pernas e tirou o membro para fora batendo uma punheta bem lentinha, ele era um pouco menor que o si, mas grosso e bonito o suficiente para fazer sua boca salivar. Baekhyun o olhava com o rosto completamente sombrio, as orbes carregadas de tesão e precisou se segurar muito para não terminar o que tinham começado. Mas não, se queria mantê-lo em seu cercado precisaria ser forte.

Piscou os olhos lentamente e desviou sua atenção para o relógio pesado no pulso, “Desculpe, Baek, parece que a confraternização acabou e eu terei que voltar aos meus deveres, mas quem sabe o seu acompanhante não dá um jeito em você, hm? Vejo você por aí”, falou o apelidinho carregado de ironia ao observar o rosto incrédulo do loiro observando-o destrancar a porta e sumir.

Estava de volta ao jogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun e Kyungsoo à 80km, quem é mais filho da puta? dpaojsdoaijdos pois eu acho bem feito pra o Byun parar de ficar se achando, viu? é cada uma u3u   
> Mas é isto, ainda não calculei quantos caps vamos ter nem quando vai sair, mas agora que estou entrano de férias fica muito mais izi pra atualizar. Espero que tenham gostado, vejo vocês na próxima <3
> 
> Qualquer coisa só gritar lá no tt @mdrhayashi


	3. Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vejo vocês nas notas finais? Hehe  
> Boa leitura ♡

A chuva que caía do lado de fora batia contra o vidro do carro e ali dentro parecia que o mundo iria explodir. Kyungsoo se remexeu inquieto no banco, só queria chegar em casa e tomar um banho, estava exausto, com dor de cabeça e fedendo, mas o trânsito congestionado não parecia disposto a cooperar com seus planos. Não se conformava com a ideia de ainda haver aquele tipo de perrengue naqueles tempos.

Queria ligar o rádio para passar o tempo, mas sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir até com o som de uma agulha caindo no chão, então achou melhor se manter no silêncio, de barulho já bastava aquela tempestade. Finalmente o sinal abriu e conseguiu dirigir alguns metros antes de parar de novo, “puta merda, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?”, se questionava passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Seu celular apitou anunciando uma nova mensagem e não reconheceu o ID exposto na tela, seria de algum subordinado? Não, tinha o contato de todos que trabalhavam consigo salvos no aparelho, certamente deveria ser engano, mas então o celular voltou a vibrar e não parava, recebendo uma enxurrada de notificações. Kyungsoo não era muito adepto de mexer no celular enquanto dirigia, não por medo de morrer, porém não queria receber uma multa desnecessária, já tinha dor de cabeça aos montes, mas estava parado no mesmo lugar há pelo menos meia hora e não iria morrer se desse um pouco de atenção àquele desconhecido.

Analisou bem o contato e realmente não conhecia aquela pessoa, a foto mostrava apenas um torso coberto parcialmente pelas sombras e um sorriso bonito com presinhas salientes. As iniciais B.B estampadas na lacuna de nome também não ajudavam muito, quem diabos não colocava nome e sobrenome para ser identificado quando falasse com alguém desconhecido?

 

778653419 [19:40]

do kyungsoo, eu sei que esse é o seu número

me responda ou eu vou lhe perturbar até você perder a cabeça

não que seja exatamente difícil, né? Hehehe

qual é, vai ficar calado mesmo?

 

Kyungsoo [19:42]

que porra é essa? quem é você?

 

778653419 [19:43]

olha só quem resolveu dar as caras

demorou muito

tá fazendo o quê?

 

Kyungsoo [19:44]

quem é você?

778653419 [19:44]

eu não acredito que você não tenha meu ID

olha eu estou realmente ofendido >:(

 

Kyungsoo [19:45]

ou você me responde quem porra é você ou vai perder a chance quando eu te bloquear

 

778653419 [19:45]

aii, você é muito malvado, já te disseram isso?

não tem meu ID salvo e ainda tem a cara de pau de me ameaçar

sinceramente…

 

Kyungsoo [19:45]

Ok, bloqueado

 

Enquanto procurava o atalho para bloquear aquele número, recebeu uma enxurrada de mensagens e deu uma última espiadinha no chat.

 

778653419 [19:46]

ei peraíiii

Kyungsoo não me bloqueia

É o baekhyun seu idiota

Caralho agora que eu falei quem era você vai bloquear mesmo ne?

Tudo bem, eu crio outra conta

Não é problema para mim

já te falei que sou um gênio dos hacks?

Posso até invadir sua galeria

Abrir sua câmera

Ver sua localização

Eita! Você tá perto de um pub muito legal

Vamo tomar alguma coisa?

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça incrédulo, como Baekhyun tinha seu número e qual era daquele papinho esquisito pra cima de dele? Ele certamente não deveria estar em suas melhores faculdades mentais. Pensou em ignorar toda aquela merda e bloquear o loiro de uma vez, mas se o que ele disse era mesmo verdade, talvez não conseguisse se livrar daquela peste nem tão cedo, então resolveu escolher o caminho mais fácil e confrontá-lo

 

Kyungsoo [19:47]

Baekhyun, eu estou tendo um dia de merda e a minha cabeça está estourando, me deixa em paz

 

778653419 [19:47]

Olha aí! Cê tá precisando relaxar e eu to aqui te oferecendo ajuda

Só vejo vantagens

Relaxa, eu tenho algumas cápsulas para dore

Você deveria andar com algumas na carteira

 

Suspirou fundo, não queria sair para relaxar, ainda mais com Baekhyun de acompanhante, só queria ir para casa tomar um bom banho quente e dormir até o dia seguinte. Mas porra, há quanto tempo não se abstinha de tanto trabalho e realmente vivia um pouco? Qual é, era sexta-feira, tinha o final de semana para relaxar, era a porra do líder de um distrito inteiro e estava vivendo os últimos dias apenas para os seus negócios, planejando incessamente cada passo para ultrapassar o Byun e manter a ordem em seus domínios. E aquilo era cansativo pra caralho, lhe causando dores de cabeça realmente chatas todo santo dia.

 

Kyungsoo [19:48]

Onde fica essa merda?

 

 

Sabia que provavelmente iria se arrepender bastante de aceitar aquela ideia maluca, mas ali estava ele com o carro estacionado em alguma viela escura com um Baekhyun super empolgado em seu encalço. Tinha concordado em acompanhá-lo naquela noite, mas apenas depois que a sua cabeça parasse de doer como se o mundo estivesse explodindo.

“Toma, trouxe duas pro caso de você precisar mais tarde”, entregou-lhe um saquinho transparente com duas cápsulas verdes dentro e um Dyclotomil escrito na fitinha que as amarrava. Kyungsoo nunca tinha ouvido falar daquela merda, certamente era mais uma das coisas que Baekhyun vendia em seus territórios, “Que droga é essa aqui?”, perguntou analisando bem o conteúdo. “Dyclotomil, foi desenvolvida especialmente para dores musculares e traz alívio instantâneo, uma cápsula e você vai se sentir novinho em folha”, respondeu animado como se estivesse num comercial e o moreno revirou os olhos.

Kyungsoo tinha mais algumas perguntas, talvez aquilo nem fosse tão confiável, mas quando uma sirene de polícia passou bem perto de onde estavam estacionados, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir naquele exato momento. Não pensou duas vezes antes de mandar o analgésico para dentro e fazendo uma careta engraçada quando sentiu a cápsula estourar em sua garganta. Olhou para o loiro que sorria travesso e antes que pudesse perguntar o que significava aquilo fora interrompido, “Você é muito descuidado não é mesmo, Kyungsoo? Isso poderia ser qualquer outra coisa, menos remédio para dor de cabeça”.

O moreno gelou inteiro, realmente o Byun tinha razão e visando que eram inimigos aquela era a chance perfeita para que o rival o envenenasse e assumisse controle de tudo. Abriu a janela do carro numa fração de segundos e começou a se forçar para colocar aquilo para fora, se fosse rápido o suficiente talvez desse a sorte de não sofrer as consequências. Baekhyun riu ao seu lado e o puxou de volta para o banco, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos o forçando a lhe encarar, “Deixe de ser idiota, eu não tenho pretensão alguma de te ver morto, não agora”, frisou a última parte com um sorriso cafajeste e continuou, “Nós ainda temos uma noite inteira para aproveitar e alguns assuntos pendentes do último encontro”.

Quando o loiro desceu os olhos para a boquinha rosada do moreno, Kyungsoo fora atingido com as memórias daquele fatídico dia onde o outro tinha lhe devorado no banheiro da casa, andara tão ocupado nos últimos dias que sequer havia parado para pensar naquilo. Sorriu meio sem graça e desviou o olhar, depois de quase trinta anos estava todo sem jeito por causa de um homem atirado demais, deveria estar ficando louco. Baekhyun lhe lançou outro sorriso travesso e olhou o relógio de pulso, “Vamos entrando, acho que as bandas começam daqui à pouco”. O loiro saiu do carro e sequer o esperou antes de caminhar em direção ao estabelecimento, deixando um Kyungsoo nervoso para trás.

 

Baekhyun estava bonito, na verdade impecável com os cabelos loiros penteados para trás, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos caindo pela testa, ele usava uma regata transparente por debaixo da jaqueta de couro vermelha, uma calça preta rasgada e um par de coturnos vinho. Se observasse mais atentamente perceberia que ele era a merda de um saudosista do milênio passado e havia algo engraçado em como ele sempre se vestia irreverente daquele jeito, nem parecia um magnata do submundo, diferente de Kyungsoo, que para onde fosse estava sempre formal.

O moreno gostava de se vestir sério, era o líder do distrito inteiro e um fármaco respeitado, não se dava ao luxo de andar por aí como um adolescente (embora o pensamento rondasse sua cabeça sempre que procurava algo para vestir), mas só por aquela noite deixaria o paletó dentro do carro.

Adentraram o pub e tudo que podiam enxergar era graças às luzes neon que enfeitavam o local, visto que tudo era muito escuro e Kyungsoo piscou várias vezes para tentar se acostumar à pouca luminosidade. Diferente dos lugares que costumava frequentar, aquele era um estabelecimento comum frequentado por pessoas comuns, por isso foi meio esquisito quando ninguém pareceu dar muita atenção à sua presença ali.

Baekhyun parecia muito à vontade caminhando à sua frente como se fosse o dono do mundo e sem se importar com o movimento das pessoas ao redor. Até que o local estava bastante cheio aquela noite e foi meio complicado arranjar uma mesa para se sentarem, acabando por se acomodarem lá nos fundos longe da pequena multidão.

Depois de sentarem nas cadeiras macias o menu holográfico se abriu diante deles e não havia muitas opções de petiscos, o grande atrativo da casa eram as bebidas bem elaboradas. “O que diabos é Hysons?”, Kyungsoo perguntou estranhando o nome e se sentiu bastante idiota quando ouviu Baekhyun soltar uma risadinha, “Uma mistura de tequila, glitch azul e água ionizada”, respondeu ainda sorrindo. Kyungsoo certamente não era muito adepto àquelas misturas esquisitas que as pessoas andavam tomando por aí, mas gostava de tequila e glitch azul parecera muito gostoso da última vez que tomou, talvez não fosse tão mal experimentar aquilo.

“Acho que vou pedir uma dose disso”, respondeu apertando o botão na mesa, “Vai por mim, é muito gostoso”, Baekhyun respondeu empolgando zapeando as outras bebidas. “Acho bom que seja, essa merda é cara”, falou meio mau humorado, o que fez o loiro rir mais uma vez, “Tá achando que tem algum palhaço aqui? Pra quê toda essa risada?”, perguntou ficando ainda mais irritado, Baekhyun tinha o dom de lhe fazer sair da linha tão fácilmente. “Nada não, só que você fica uma gracinha coradinho desse jeito, me faz querer te fazer corar de outros jeitos também”, respondeu estalando a língua e algo esquisito repuxou dentro do moreno.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e sussurrou um cala a boca para o Byun, fingindo que aquilo não tinha lhe afetado. Terminaram com pedir duas doses de Hysons e uma porção de batatas fritas, coisa que o Do não comia desde que era moleque, assustando Baekhyun que lhe olhou incrédulo, “Como assim você não come batata frita?”. Kyungsoo rebateu com um “Não comendo, porra” e fechando a cara logo em seguida, não ficava se dando ao luxo de comer aquelas porcarias gordurosas sempre, gostava de manter a forma e seguia uma dieta rígida por causa disso.

“Eu pensei que você fosse um cara legal quando ouvi à seu respeito, o grandioso Do Kyungsoo que é de difícil acesso e ministra um distrito inteiro com maestria, fiquei excitado só em pensar em te conhecer, mas me parece que você é apenas um engomadinho de merda que vive à base de saladinha e não sabe aproveitar nada”, Baekhyun falou sério demais sem nenhum resquício de brincadeira em seus lábios e suspirou entediado. Kyungsoo sentiu o sangue ferver.

Respirou fundo tentando não fazer nenhuma merda, quem aquele idiota achava que era para falar consigo daquele jeito? Quis socá-lo até ele perder a consciência e quando abriu a boca para retrucar, Baekhyun fora mais rápido, “Mas até que gosto disso, me dá vontade de te bagunçar inteiro”, soltando uma piscadela logo em seguida. Todas as palavras que o moreno ia desferir pareceram ser sugadas para dentro depois daquilo, não tinha argumentos para rebater e nunca odiou tanto Baekhyun como naquele momento.

Era patético como ele o desmontava de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguia, lhe causando a fúria de mil demônios para depois jogar um balde de água fria em todo aquele fogo. “E de onde você tirou essa ideia de que eu sou algum tipo de inocente? Faça-me o favor, Byun”, rosnou desviando o olhar para algum canto. “Não estou te chamando de inocente, tá achando que eu sou algum idiota? Estou dizendo que você é muito centrado, tem a porra de um império nas mãos e tá conformado com apenas isso, sem nenhuma ambição”, respondeu debochado.

“Então você quer dizer que ambição é sair caçando guerra com os outros distritos apenas para satisfazer seu tédio?”, perguntou encarando-o. “Exatamente isso”, Baekhyun virou-se para encará-lo de volta e o moreno podia ver claramente o formato do caos instalado naquelas orbes escuras, aquele era seu plano desde o início. “Eu não sei o que você é, louco ou irresponsável, ou talvez os dois!”, respondeu afrouxando o nó da gravata, toda aquela conversa estava deixando-o nervoso. “Eu sou visionário, Kyungsoo, isso que eu sou, diferente de você eu não estou conformado com uma passagem pacífica por essa merda de vida, eu quero ser lembrado, eu quero que meu nome ecoe pela boca de todo mundo até daqui há uns cem anos ou mais”, Baekhyun o olhou diretamente nos olhos e ele parecia carregado de alguma energia que não soube identificar.

“Você é a porra de um lunático se acha que ficar caçando briguinha com nosso povo vai te trazer algum prestígio, a única lembrança que vai sobrar sua é de um maluco querendo se exibir”, Kyungsoo o respondeu incisivo e faíscas saíam de seus olhos, estava puto com aquela conversa. “Veremos quem é o lunático depois que eu tiver poder sobre todos os distritos”, encerrou a conversa com um sorrisinho convencido e relaxou na cadeira, puxando um maço de cigarros e fumando um logo em seguida.

Quando os pedidos chegaram, Kyungsoo não sentia nenhuma vontade de comer ou beber alguma coisa, tinha aceitado passar um tempo com Baekhyun com a promessa de relaxar um pouco e tudo que conseguira era ficar mais puto. Então Baekhyun estava causando todo aquele alarde entre as facções apenas por que estava entediado com sua vidinha medíocre? Inacreditável. O moreno o encarava com os olhos queimando e o Byun parecia completamente alheio àquilo enquanto comia sua batatinha calmamente e observava o local com os olhos brilhantes.

Baekhyun não passava de um jogador.

 

Kyungsoo estava bêbado, não sabia que merda tinha naquele tal de Hysons, mas tinha enchido a cara e agora tonto como um gambá. Para sua sorte (ou azar), Baekhyun continuava sóbrio e tomando cuidado para que ele não apagasse em cima da mesa, vez ou outra soltando alguma risada dos comentários sem nexo que o moreno fazia. “Você é um filho da puta, Baekhyun, eu não ‘tô pensando direto por sua causa”, reclamou com língua enrolada enquanto tirava a gravata de uma só vez, estava quente como o inferno e o corpo inteiro suava. “Eu? Não tenho culpa se você não consegue se controlar, benzinho”, respondeu virando outro gole de sua bebida e rindo. Não podia negar, era sua culpa por estar daquele jeito, mas aquele troço era muito mais forte do que costumava beber, a última vez que tinha ficado doido daquele jeito havia sido uns cinco anos atrás no aniversário de um amigo.

“Eu preciso voltar para casa”, falou fazendo menção de se levantar, mas as pernas estavam moles e a cabeça girando, não aguentaria um passo sem cair de cara no chão. “Calma lá, anjo, assim você não vai conseguir ir à lugar nenhum”, Baekhyun chegou mais perto e segurou seu braço com força, naquele instante Kyungsoo percebeu que apesar do corpo pequeno e ausência de músculos aparentes, o Byun era bastante forte.

“Baekhyun, me leva pra casa, eu preciso acordar cedo, tenho m-muita coisa pra fazer a-amanhã”, começou a soluçar durante a fala e aquele era primeiro sinal de que a noite havia acabado. Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, a banda subiu no palco e sem nenhuma introdução a guitarra ressoou alto pelo lugar. Kyungsoo deu um pulo da cadeira com o susto e se animou todo quando o vocalista cantou os primeiros refrões de Highway to Hell. “Eu conheço essa música!”, gritou e ainda assim sua voz fora abafada pela multidão. “E quem não? É um clássico dos velhos tempos”, Baekhyun falou abrindo um sorriso cafajeste e uma ideia travessa na cabeça, “Você quer dançar?”.

Aquela era sua última lembrança antes de apagar.

 

Kyungsoo acordou com raios solares o atingindo em cheio, os olhos pesados sendo iluminados com a claridade e a cabeça zunindo com o silêncio do quarto. Se remexeu na cama e sentiu a textura macia do lençol contra os dedos, pelo menos não estava jogando em um beco qualquer. Levantou bem devagar, o corpo pesando toneladas e seus movimentos completamente letárgicos, deu uma boa olhada ao redor apenas para se certificar de que estava eu seu quarto. Ótimo, território conhecido.

Não sabia que horas eram ou como tinha ido parar ali, sua última lembrança era de ter ido parar num pub com Baekhyun e então bebeu um negócio esquisito até sua memória apagar completamente. “O que diabos esse merdinha fez comigo?”, resmungou sozinho, precisaria achar algumas respostas para aquelas perguntas, mas no momento precisava de um copo d´água para tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca e cápsulas para ressaca.

Colocou os pés no chão e sentiu o corpo sofrer com o choque de temperaturas, seu quarto estava frio e percebeu que o regulador de temperatura estava congelando tudo, talvez tivesse o feito dormir até mais que o normal. Caminhou bem lentamente até a cozinha do apartamento, mas antes que pudesse encher o copo d’água acabou levando um puta susto com um Baekhyun preguiçosamente rolando seu feed de notícias deitado no sofá da sala.

“Bom dia, flor do dia, dormiu bem?”, perguntou entediado e Kyungsoo por pouco não deixou o copo se espatifar no chão. “O-o que você está fazendo aqui?”, perguntou afobado, aquilo era um sonho? “Eu estou bem, obrigado, mas dormir no sofá é meio desconfortável, você deveria arranjar um quarto de hóspedes”, respondeu virando os olhos para si e fazendo um bico.

Kyungsoo tentou recapitular tudo que aconteceu durante aquela noite, mas não conseguia lembrar nada a partir de certo ponto. Ainda estava com suas roupas do dia anterior, assim como Baekhyun, exceto pela jaqueta de couro e os coturnos pesados. Não era um homem de se impressionar facilmente, mas estava assustado com a presença do loiro em sua residência, e o que mais lhe aterrorizava era não saber o que tinha acontecido.

“Você sabe que eu tenho um puta tesão nesse seu corpo gostoso… Mas você realmente deveria tomar um banho, está deplorável”, ele falou voltando a prestar atenção no holograma e o moreno ainda estava confuso, queria fazer tantas perguntas ao Byun, mas precisava mesmo se recuperar da noite anterior. Voltou para o quarto e pegou uma das cápsulas dispostas da farmácia da suíte e tomou de uma vez, teria tempo de sobra para falar com o loiro depois que sua cabeça estivesse melhor.

Não pensou muito quando entrou com tudo debaixo da ducha fria, era refrescante sentir a água lavando seu corpo e relaxando os músculos, mas bem que adoraria deitar na banheira e passar o resto do dia no morninho. Assim que saiu do banho vestiu uma roupa confortável e nunca fora tão grato por um pijama velho, sentir o tecido macio do moletom era uma benção depois de passar a semana inteira preso em ternos.

Por sorte era sábado, poderia relaxar o fim de semana inteiro, visto que não tinha nada agendado, mas aí lembrou-se de Baekhyun espalhado em seu sofá e o terror atacou novamente, o que tinha acontecido entre eles? Reuniu o resto de sua confiança e caminhou até a sala, sentando-se na poltrona de frente ao Byun e o encarando fumar um cigarro tranquilamente.

“Eu não sabia que você tinha roupas normais, pensei que já havia nascido de terno”, falou sarcástico e Kyungsoo tentou manter a calma, não iria entrar naqueles joguinhos. “Baekhyun, que merda aconteceu ontem? Por que você está na minha casa? Aliás, como você descobriu minha casa? O que você fez?”, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito se mostrando na defensiva e o Byun riu, “Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez”.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, a última coisa que teria naquele momento seria calma e o fato de não saber o que tinha acontecido lhe deixava ansioso, coisa que não sentia há muito tempo. “Nós fomos ao pub, você bebeu pra caralho, ficou muito louco e se jogou na multidão quando começaram a tocar AC/DC como se estivesse no show dos caras, daí você apagou quando voltou pra mesa e eu precisei te carregar até o seu carro, sabia que você é pesado pra porra? Daí eu coloquei seu endereço no GPS do carro e ele nos trouxe até aqui, tcharam”, ele balançou as mãozinhas no ar como se estivesse apresentando um teatrinho e Kyungsoo quis morrer. “Gravei até um vídeo seu, vou assistir sempre que estiver tendo um dia de merda”, riu limpando lágrimas imaginárias dos olhos e só piorou a situação.

Kyungsoo passou a mão entre os fios ralos mal acreditando nas palavras o loiro, realmente tinha perdido o controle aquela noite e estava tão envergonhado que poderia se fundir com o chão e sumir. Tudo bem se fosse com seus homens, estaria entre amigos, mas tinha que ter sido justo com o merdinha do Baekhyun? O cara que estava provocando uma guerra pelo país inteiro e bastante interessado em tomar seu território? Além do mais o loiro não era boa peça, era um sádico de primeira e que com certeza não deixaria as lembranças daquela noite para trás.

Respirou fundo e o encarou bem nos olhos, quando finalmente achou que estava no controle de alguma coisa levou um tapa certeiro, estar com Baekhyun era uma grande montanha russa. “O que você quer?”, perguntou indo direto ao ponto e sentiu o corpo esquentar de raiva quando o loiro abriu um sorrisinho inocente. “O que você quer dizer?”, perguntou se fazendo de desentendido e Kyungsoo respirou fundo para não lhe dar um soco.

“Pode parar de se fazer de rogado, Byun, o que diabos você quer para enterrar essa noite para sempre? Incluindo esse vídeo”, falou lhe encarando sério e não conteve um arrepio que correu a espinha quando o loiro passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu sinistro. Baekhyun levantou-se de onde estava e de repente carregava uma expressão nada amistosa, os olhos escuros envoltos numa névoa sombria lhe miravam diretamente e o moreno sentiu-se pequeno.

Baekhyun sentou-se em seu colo com tudo e passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, encaixando bem a bunda em cima do seu pau e acomodando-se da melhor forma. “Eu não pretendia sair por aí espalhando nada, mas como você me deu a ideia, acho que vou aproveitar um pouquinho”, riu safado e Kyungsoo experimentou o genuíno terror por alguns segundos. “Eu quero que termine o que começou no banheiro outro dia”, falou voltando a ficar sério.

Kyungsoo quase engasgou com aquelas palavras, mas nada tão chocante, era de se esperar que o Byun fosse cobrar o favor sexual visto que tinha ficado extremamente puto da outra vez.

Kyungsoo riu nervosamente, não iria dar aquele gostinho ao Byun, tinha feito o que tinha feito por pura vingança e ceder ao desejo do loiro àquela altura do campeonato só mostraria que ele era o grande perdedor da história. Mas também não queria que aquele vídeo se espalhasse, tinha uma reputação a zelar, era conhecido como uma muralha impenetrável, raramente mostrando seu lado simpático e ter seu vídeo divulgado justamente por Baekhyun seria uma humilhação imensurável.

“Isso é sério?”, riu nervosamente, deveria ser alguma piada daquele bostinha para deixá-lo descentralizado. “Só se você quiser que seja”, respondeu simpático passando os dedos delicadamente pela bochecha do outro. “Você quer que eu me prostitua para que você não divulgue coisas minhas por aí?”, retrucou cerrando os olhos. “Eu não diria que é prostituição, veja isso como uma troca de favores, eu não saio por aí expondo sua falta de controle e você finalmente coloca um ponto final naquela palhaçada”. Kyungsoo quis rir, era quase hilário a ideia de Baekhyun estar se contorcendo para receber um boquete seu.

“Você me embebedou de propósito apenas para que eu te chupasse?”, perguntou desconfiado e o loiro revirou os olhos, “Claro que não, seu idiota, você que não quer aceitar que perdeu o controle de si mesmo ontem”. Kyungsoo precisava se conformar que realmente havia exagerado na noite passada, tinha que admitir que até ele tinha momentos em que saía da linha. “Além do mais, você acha que eu não sei como ficou louco para me tocar de volta? Dava para ver direitinho os seus olhos brilhando de tesão, não sei qual foi de frear aquilo”, falou bem pertinho de seu ouvido e Kyungsoo se arrepiou todo.

Era verdade que o moreno estava doido para colocar as mãos no Byun de uma só vez, mas precisava se controlar ou iria parecer desesperado por um cara que supostamente deveria destruir. Bem, mas naquele caso Baekhyun era quem parecia estar mais desesperado, então não havia mal algum aproveitar o pretexto daquela chantagem para finalmente tocá-lo do jeito que queria.

“Você é mesmo um filho da puta sem escrúpulos, não é? Utilizando dessa desculpinha esfarrapada por que não consegue controlar esse teu fogo por mim”, falou apertando a cintura do loiro com possessão, fazendo-o rir. “Diferente de você, eu não vejo necessidade de ficar escondendo meu tesão nem fazendo joguinhos, não me importo se você me vê como inimigo, continuo querendo sentar nesse teu pau enorme”, Baekhyun fora direto nas palavras, atingindo bem lá no orgulho do moreno.

“Meu Deus, você não tem noção alguma das leis sociais”, respondeu depositando um beijo no pescoço alvo do outro. “Quem liga para toda essa merda? A gente vai morrer no fim das contas, eu quero viver meu máximo até lá”, Baekhyun inclinou ainda mais a cabeça para que Kyungsoo tivesse melhor acesso. “Além do mais, você também não parecia ter muita noção das tais leis quando afundou seu pau na minha boca, né?”, touché.

Kyungsoo atacou a boca de Baekhyun com tudo, entrelaçando as línguas num beijo cheio de desejo reprimido e mais um bocado de fogo aprisionado. Se tinha uma coisa que jamais admitiria era que o loiro tinha o melhor beijo que já havia provado durante toda sua vida. Tinha algo na forma que ele envolvia seus dedos entre os fios ralinhos da sua cabeça e o puxava com vontade contra si, dando tudo que tinha para tornar a experiência inesquecível.

Desceu as mãos para o quadril redondinho do loiro e apertou com vontade a carne farta, só comprovando o que as calças justas denunciavam: Baekhyun tinha um rabo enorme. Ele arfou baixinho contra sua boca e deu uma reboladinha no pau duro embaixo de si, fazendo com que Kyungsoo arfasse junto. Os lábios dos dois já estavam quase dormentes de tantos beijos e ainda assim não pareciam fazer menção alguma de que iriam parar com aquilo.

Quando Baekhyun rebolou mais uma vez no colo do moreno, com força e vontade, Kyungsoo enterrou os dentes em seu ombro para descontar o tesão reprimido. “Puta que pariu, Baekhyun…”, soltou um palavrão contra a pele macia do outro e fechou ainda mais os dedos ao redor da carne, fazendo com que o cuzinho do outro fosse levemente alargado apenas com aqueles puxões.

Kyungsoo começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço do loiro, inclinando seu corpo para trás obrigando-o a expor os mamilos durinhos debaixo da regata transparente. “Levanta essa merda”, rosnou para que o Byun tirasse o empecilho da frente e quando ele o fez não hesitou ao atacar os botões, mordendo e babando tudo, fazendo com que o loiro começasse a gemer alto. Percebeu que Baekhyun era extremamente sensível naquela área sempre que puxava os mamilos com os dentes para depois chupá-los com vontade, ele se tremia todinho em seu colo e os olhos reviravam debaixo das pálpebras.

“Segura”, falou apertando o corpo do loiro contra o seu e o carregando no colo em direção ao quarto. Jogou Baekhyun na cama e sem cerimônia alguma começou a descer os beijos pelo seu torso, fazendo questão de marcar a pele da barriga com mordidas e chupões. Quando parou entre suas pernas percebeu que o Byun não usava cueca alguma por causa da enorme mancha de pré gozo marcando a calça escura. “Você tá sem cueca? Sério?”, era inacreditável como aquele bosta podia ser indecente. “Você deveria experimentar”, respondeu cheio de malícia. “A única coisa que eu vou experimentar é isso aqui”, Kyungsoo falou apertando a ereção entre os dedos e o loiro se contorceu inteiro.

Abriu o zíper com cuidado e a boca encheu de saliva assim que o pau do outro pulou para fora, sendo atingido pela lembrança de como ele se masturbou gostoso no banheiro da festa. Kyungsoo não queria admitir que estava doido para cair de boca no Byun, mas puta merda, nunca tinha ficado tão ansioso para chupar alguém como estava daquele jeito. Queria fazer bonito, deixá-lo completamente à sua mercê apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo destruído.

Tirou a calça completamente e jogou em algum canto do quarto, observando como os olhos selvagens do loiro o encaravam em expectativa. Quando segurou a ereção do outro com força e bombou o pau duro algumas vezes, Baekhyun quase derreteu sob os lençóis, não imaginava que aquele desgraçado poderia ser tão sensível e que tampouco ficaria completamente fascinado por aquelas reações. “Anda longo, Kyungsoo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro”, reclamou amarrando a cara e o moreno achou graça naquele biquinho emburrado. “Você é muito apressadinho, não condiz com a filosofia de aproveitar o momento”, debochou do loiro e recebeu uma encarada furiosa em resposta.

Começou com alguns beijos molhados ao redor da extensão, passava a língua bem de leve, fazendo questão de babar tudo e arrancar o máximo de suspiros do outro, subiu até a cabecinha inchada e Baekhyun quase entrou em combustão quando Kyungsoo engoliu tudo de uma vez só. A boca quente do moreno lhe chupou com vontade sem aviso prévio e ele sofreu um solavanco ao sentir tudo sendo engolido. O loiro agarrou os lençóis com força e soltou um gemido alto o suficiente para preencher todo o aposento, fazendo um estrago daqueles na sanidade de Kyungsoo.

“Isso… Puta merda, Kyungsoo, não p-para”, jogou a cabeça para trás murmurando baixinho para que o outro continuasse exatamente daquele jeito. Kyungsoo ia e voltava com maestria ao redor da extensão e podia sentir as veias pulsando contra sua língua sempre que sugava tudo até bater no fundo de sua garganta. Claro que não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com homens, por isso suas habilidades orais eram tão boas e nunca havia deixado nenhum parceiro sem tocar o céu. Isso servia para as mulheres com quem saía também.

Levou a mão esquerda em direção às bolas carregadas de porra e apertou de leve apenas para testar as reações do outro, fazendo Baekhyun sofrer um espasmo ao sentir aquela massagem. Diminuiu o ritmo apenas para se concentrar em masturbá-lo enquanto passava a língua pelo saco do outro, distribuindo beijos ao redor da pele e fazendo-o aumentar os gemidos. Desceu um pouco mais a boca e deu de encontro com a entradinha piscando em excitação. “Isso tudo é por minha causa?”, perguntou cínico e recebeu um aceno em resposta, “Quer que eu toque aqui?”, e antes que Baekhyun pudesse responder ele passou a língua vagarosamente apenas para bagunçar seus pensamentos.

“Sensível”, riu contra a pele babada do outro ao vê-lo se contrair todinho apenas com aquele estímulo, “Vem cá”, falou levando um dedo em direção a boca do loiro. Baekhyun o chupou com vontade, exatamente igual à última vez e o pau de Kyungsoo sofreu uma guinada brusca, espalhando ainda mais pré-gozo pela calça do pijama. Levou os dedos babados em direção ao buraco e lentamente começou a forçá-los para dentro, dois de uma só vez para desestruturar logo o filho da puta. Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido arrastado quando o Do já tinha introduzido tudo dentro de si.

“Tá bom assim?”, perguntou atento, afinal, nada daquilo teria graça se Baekhyun não estivesse se deleitando. “M-mais um, só v-vai ficar bom com mais u-um”, respondeu ansioso e Kyungsoo sussurrou um guloso cheio de sarcasmo antes de introduzir o terceiro dedo. O interior de Baekhyun se contraiu todo e esmagou tudo dentro de si, fazendo o moreno ter consciência de quão apertadinho era, deixando-o ainda mais ansioso para enterrar seu pau no meio daquela bunda linda.

Continuou metendo os dedos enquanto engolia Baekhyun com a boca e o loiro choramingava desesperado no colchão, sofrendo pequenos espasmos sempre que Kyungsoo curvava um pouquinho os dedos. “Você vai engolir tudinho quando eu g-gozar?”, perguntou com a voz falha quando estava já alcançando o êxtase. “Você quer me encher de porra que nem eu fiz contigo da última vez?”, Kyungsoo soltou uma risadinha sádica observando como o loiro ficou agitado com aquela constatação. “Ah, por favor, Soo”, e lá estava o apelidinho outra vez e ouvir com aquela voz tão gostosinha causou um rebuliço esquisito no moreno.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para que Kyungsoo se empenhasse duplamente para fazê-lo gozar, queria ver como era um Baekhyun embriagado de prazer. Sua boca descia e subia mais rápido e os dedos o estocavam mais forte e mais fundo, as penas do Byun tremiam e o moreno mal teve tempo de se preparar para os jatos que invadiram sua boca quando Baekhyun segurou forte seus cabelos escuros e soltou tudo com um gemido alto.

Como prometido, Kyungsoo engoliu tudo sem pestanejar, sentido gosto de Baekhyun preencher seu paladar e o rosto bagunçado preencher sua visão. Nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos poderia imaginar o quão bonito o loiro ficava com aquela carinha pós orgasmo: as bochechas coradinhas, os lábios maltratados pelas mordidas inchados e vermelhinhos, os fios amarelos espalhados pelo lençol, a respiração desregulada e aquela maldita expressão de satisfação decorando seu rosto. Baekhyun era perfeito.

Após alguns segundos o loiro regulou sua respiração e todo seu corpo parecia letárgico, tinha feito um trabalho e tanto no Byun e não podia evitar sentir seu ego completamente massageado. Baekhyun o olhou travesso e Kyungsoo sabia que dali não vinha coisa boa. Ele levantou-se da cama e catou a calça no chão, se vestindo rapidinho e tirando o celular do bolso traseiro, abriu a galeria e o moreno viu tantas fotos esquisitas que sequer sabia por onde começar. “Aqui, se você quiser a gente pode assistir e-”, “Não, obrigado”, fora cortado pelo Do que tinha as bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

“Vai ser uma pena perder essa pérola, mas trato é trato”, falou suspirando e excluiu o item da galeria. “Como posso confiar que você não tem essa merda copiada em outro lugar?”, perguntou encarando-o e Baekhyun riu despreocupado, “Não pode, você só tem a minha palavra e apenas isso, se vai confiar em mim ou não aí já não é problema meu”, respondeu preguiçoso e de certeza forma Kyungsoo se sentiu traído.

Baekhyun levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção à sala, seguido por um Kyungsoo curioso e à tempo de ser flagrado calçando os coturnos. “Onde você está indo?”, perguntou confuso. “Ora essa, você não tinha assuntos pendentes? Disse que estava cheio de coisas para fazer hoje”, rebateu ostentando aquele mesmo sorrisinho cafajeste, “Além do mais, agora estamos quites”.

“M-mas eu…”, retrucou meio desesperado e Baekhyun o interrompeu, “Você o quê? Achou que eu iria retribuir? Esse não foi o nosso trato, benzinho, vejo você na próxima”.

Baekhyun saiu do apartamento e Kyungsoo ficou parado sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

 

Tinha voltado à estaca zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, (fora temer, nao perai) feliz natal pra todo mundo ♡♡♡  
> Desculpem a demora, eu tava meio desanimada nessas últimas semanas e nada que eu escrevia me parecia bom o suficiente, ainda to meio insegura sobre esse cap mas enfim aaaa espero que gostem e perdoem esses dois pelo lenga lenga, nenhum deles quer dar o braço a torcer sjdjsk  
> Era pra esse ta sendo o último cap, mas errrrr enfim ainda tenho coisa à desenvolver kikiki  
> De qualquer forma, vejo vocês na próxima ♡
> 
> Podem chamar no tt @midorihayashi


	4. Danger

Fazia um sol infernal do lado de fora do escritório e Kyungsoo estava praguejando aos céus pelo fato do ar condicionado ter quebrado justamente naquele dia. Afrouxou mais um pouco a gravata que apertava o pescoço e desabotoou mais um botão da camisa social, se pudesse tirar suas roupas o faria sem nem pensar duas vezes. Onde caralhos estava Jongin com o técnico para arrumar aquela joça?

Por causa do calor não conseguia se concentrar nas planilhas abertas na tela do notebook, eram tantas letras miudinhas e números exorbitantes que pareciam apenas flutuar diante dos seus olhos. Passou a mão entre os fios curtinhos do cabelo e deu leves tapinhas nas bochechas, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando com toda aquela merda farmacêutica não era possível que finalmente estivesse começando a desandar no trabalho (e sabia que nada daquilo tinha a ver com o calor).

Quando seu celular apitou toda a atenção fora dissipada para o ID que aparecia na tela, o nome de Baekhyun gravado como um mau presságio e sequer sabia como tinha salvo aquilo. Respirou fundo e desbloqueou a tela e lendo a mensagem.

Baekhyun [11:34]

Hoje às 20h no bistrô central, se você não aparecer eu faço alguma loucura

Kyungsoo respirou fundo mais uma vez e se perguntou o que diabos tinha feito para merecer aquilo. E no fundo tinha medo, pois sabia que Baekhyun cumpriria a sua palavra e não estava nem um pouco afim de descobrir que tipo de loucura ele poderia realizar. Não se dignou a responder a mensagem, mas ao longo do dia se viu ficando gradativamente ansioso pelo encontro, nem mesmo o calor insuportável era capaz de apagar o lembrete mental sobre o encontro.

 

Quando o expediente acabou Kyungsoo estava mentalmente exausto, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o técnico e fora obrigado a passar o resto do dia sem ar condicionado ou ventilador que fosse, o próprio inferno na terra. Fechou os olhos por uns segundos e tudo que queria era estar em casa, tomar uma boa xícara de chá de hortelã e apagar até o dia seguinte, mas Baekhyun e suas artimanhas continuavam a rondar a cabeça do líder, o que aquele desgraçado queria consigo?

Despediu-se dos funcionários que faziam hora extra e se perguntou qual seria a reação deles caso descobrissem que o diretor da empresa era também o líder de um distrito inteiro do submundo e todos seus esquemas ilegais? Não gostava nem de imaginar o escândalo que seria caso algum dia viesse à luz do dia as coisas que fazia na sua vida dupla.

Quando chegou ao local Baekhyun já o aguardava numa mesa afastada das demais, tinha uma garrafa de vinho aberta e segurava uma taça entre os dedos bebericando o líquido. Ele estava completamente distraído e Kyungsoo aproveitou aquele momento para observá-lo sem o sorriso travesso adornando os lábios. O Byun parecia só mais um jovem atraente com os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos e as roupas rasgadas grudando no corpo, tinha certeza de que se não conhecesse a peça com certeza gastaria uma fortuna para levá-lo para casa.

“Se quiser uma foto é só pedir, prometo que não saio da posição”, o bastardinho falou bastante consciente daquela observação lembrando ao moreno o quão astuto poderia ser. Kyungsoo suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira oposta ao loiro, tirou o paletó apertado, afrouxou a gravata e claro que a secada de Baekhyun devorando seu corpo não passou despercebida.

“O que você quer hoje, Byun?”, falou ignorando a brincadeirinha de antes. “Pensei que essas mesas já vinham com o cardápio embutido, mas se você quiser me servir não vejo problema algum”, respondeu dando um gole de sua taça e uma veia saltou na testa do fármaco, Baekhyun era um desgraçado mesmo. “Escuta aqu-”, começou a falar, mas fora interrompido pelo loiro, “Não, antes do seu discurso chato sobre estar cansado e não ter tempo para perder comigo eu quero comer, só estando de barriga cheia para aturar a mesma ladainha de sempre, sabia que você fica muito melhor com a boca ocupada? De preferência com o meu pau”, falou o encarando sério e Kyungsoo se perguntou como ele conseguia falar aquelas coisas sem nem um pingo de pudor.

“Você é louco”, respondeu fechando a carranca ao mesmo tempo em que o Byun recostava contra a cadeira e sorria ladino. “Eu queria ser clichê e responder que talvez fosse louco por você, mas eu não gosto de clichês e tampouco sou louco, muito menos por você”, falou cruzando as pernas com uma prepotência assustadora e Kyungsoo se perguntou o motivo dele estar sendo tão ácido. Bem, fosse o motivo que fosse, não estava afim de escutar aquelas provocações sem sentido, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de pedir qualquer coisa para comer e levantou da mesa com seus pertences à tiracolo. “Boa noite, Byun”, falou caminhando em direção à saída.

Antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, sentiu um aperto no pulso e se virou para um Byun risonho murmurando desculpas entre risinhos, “Vamos, não precisa ficar tão sentido, hm? Foi só uma brincadeira, eu como na sua mão se você quiser, ok?”. O homem sentiu o sangue fervendo, era como se qualquer palavrinha daquele desgraçado tivesse o poder mágico de mexer consigo de uma forma insana.

Baekhyun soltou seu pulso e aninhou a mão contra a sua, entrelaçando os dedos e o puxando de volta para a mesa como se fossem a porra de um casal. Quando se acomodaram novamente, ele abriu a boca, “Não acredito que você ia embora mesmo, poxa eu até pedi o melhor vinho da casa”, e logo em seguida fez um bico. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e de desvencilhou-se daquele aperto nas mãos, de alguma forma aquilo o deixava nervoso.

Quando voltou para seu acento Baekhyun o encarava de uma forma indecifrável, era algo mais ou menos como um sorriso, porém um brilho misterioso rondava seus olhos e o moreno não gostou da sensação que aquilo trouxe. A música que tocava era suave e nada combinava com a tensão que pairava sobre ambos. Baekhyun colocou mais um pouco da bebida em sua taça e então inclinou-a em direção ao moreno, “Como disse antes, é a melhor da casa” e encheu o recipiente alheio.

Kyungsoo não sabia se deveria aceitar a oferta, havia algo estranho no Byun e sabia que não era apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras, seu sorriso parecia esconder mil segredos e talvez fosse melhor desvendá-los sóbrio. Porém o filho da puta tinha razão, aquele era o melhor vinho da casa e apenas seu cheiro era capaz de desnortear, e Kyungsoo adorava o cheiro de um bom vinho. “Um brinde”, Baekhyun falou levantando sua taça, o líder do distrito ergueu uma sobrancelha questionando e ele respondeu, “Ao nosso ótimo relacionamento”.

Brindaram meio sem jeito e quando o líder levou a taça aos lábios, Baekhyun soltou pegando-o completamente despreparado, “Kyungsoo, hoje nós vamos fazer negócios”.

 

Já deveria passar da meia noite quando Kyungsoo abriu a porta de seu apartamento com Baekhyun aos beijos. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça quando o Byun sugeriu que estendessem o encontro e só bastou uma voz sussurrada ao pé do ouvido para o moreno perder a compostura. As línguas se entrelaçavam dentro da boca e era tão gostoso sentir os lábios macios contra os seus que Kyungsoo sentia que poderia morrer.

Quando bateu a porta atrás de si, jogou Baekhyun contra a madeira e pressionou seu corpo inteiro contra o seu, buscando maior contato do que já estavam tendo. Desceu a boca para o pescoço alvo do outro e depositou uma série de beijos intercalados com chupões e quanto mais o loiro gemia, maior era o gás para continuar. Não que o Byun fosse lá muito pesado, mas não teve nenhum problema ao carregá-lo até sua cama quando ele enlaçou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

“Não é que você é mesmo bem fortinho? Espero que saiba canalizar essa força para outro lugar também”, Baekhyun falou contra seu ouvido e a respiração pesada fez com que o moreno se arrepiasse inteiro. “Cala a boca, Byun”, rosnou de volta quando abriu a porta do quarto de qualquer jeito e o jogou na cama. Levou alguns segundos para acordar do transe que era a visão de Baekhyun com os cabelos loiros desgrenhados espalhados pelo lençol, a boca rosada de tantos beijos e o rosto corado fosse pela bebida ou o calor do momento.

“Já disse que se você quiser uma foto eu fico parado no mesmo lugar, pode ir buscar a câmera”, o loiro falou risonho e Kyungsoo bufou, aquele merdinha sempre tinha alguma coisa na ponta da língua pronta para provocá-lo. Subiu em cima do corpo largado e sentou-se bem em cima do pau duro, foi extremamente deleitoso ouvir o gemido engasgado que o loiro soltou quando rebolou a bunda e friccionou o volume. “Puta merda…”, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou a cintura do moreno com força. “Você fala demais, Byun”, Kyungsoo sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido e lambeu a extensão de seu pescoço, fazendo-o soltar mais outros mil suspiros.

Voltaram a se beijar com ainda mais intensidade, numa mistura de gemidos arrastados e palavras baixas sussurradas com raiva. Kyungsoo odiava como Baekhyun o deixava suscetível daquele jeito, desesperado por qualquer toque, qualquer atenção e necessitado por mais. Inverteram as posições e agora o fármaco conseguia apertar bem a bunda avantajada do loiro, tentando inutilmente arranhar a pele leitosa que sabia que ele tinha, estava doido para marcar aquela carne.

Quando Baekhyun se ergueu diante de si e arrancou a jaqueta e camisa que usava, seu torso brilhava diante da luz que entrava pelas frestas da cortina. Ele carregava uma expressão esculpida em luxúria e por um momento Kyungsoo acreditou que talvez ele fosse um anjo com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos queimando. Pegou uma das mãos do moreno e levou até seu pau inchado e falou, “Me mostra o que sabe saber, líder”.

Kyungsoo não conseguia pensar claramente quando as palavras de Baekhyun entraram em sua cabeça e de repente se viu fora de si quando enlaçou os cinco dedos em volta do pescoço magro e o puxou contra si. Sentia uma raiva latente dentro de si crescendo com tantas provocações e ainda que não fosse lá muito adepto ao sadismo na cama, queria destruir aquele filho da puta e partí-lo em dois. “Vou mostrar sim e vê se fica atento, forasteiro”, rosnou para o loiro o observando rir em escárnio.

Grudaram as bocas novamente enquanto iam se enrolando na cama e tirando o resto de roupas que ainda sobravam. Kyungsoo queria poder ter mais controle sobre seus atos, mas aquele maldito cinto que Baekhyun usava não abria de jeito nenhum, por isso não se importou de parecer animalesco quando rasgou-o com o zíper da calça e tudo. “Apressadinho, tá me devendo uma calça nova”, o loiro reclamou sem interromper os amassos. “Pago depois”, respondeu descendo a boca para os mamilos eriçados e puxando com os dentes. “Sei bem como vai pagar”, respondeu cheio de malícia e não foi difícil para o moreno entender as entrelinhas.

Baekhyun exalava um cheiro gostoso, algo cítrico e jovial, muito diferente dos perfumes caros que usava, mas igualmente delicioso. Desceu a boca pelo abdômen definido e à cada mordida era um gemido diferente e ainda que já tivesse o ouvido gemer outras vezes, era sempre um deleite escutar a voz arrastada implorar por mais.

Quando se acomodou entre as pernas do loiro, fez questão de provocá-lo ao máximo espalhando beijos entre o interior das coxas e virilha. “Vai botar essa boca para trabalhar ou vou precisar procurar outra pessoa?”, Baekhyun reclamou irritado e Kyungsoo não podia evitar rir ao vê-lo daquele jeito, fez uma nota mental de que o loiro era sensível a provocações. “Cala a boca, Byun, você não vai à lugar nenhum”, respondeu apertando o pau teso fazendo expelir mais pré-gozo com a masturbação lenta que iniciou.

“Merda”, rosnou quando sentiu as mãos grossas envolvendo-o gostoso daquele jeito e todo o corpo sofrendo pequenos espasmos. Baekhyun era muito sensível quando estava fervendo de tesão e Kyungsoo, que já havia percebido aquilo, não conseguia evitar de continuar provocando-o, aumentando a velocidade do nada e então parando abruptamente. “Seu filho da puta desgra-”, abriu a boca para xingar, mas quando Kyungsoo o pegou de surpresa metendo tudo dentro da boca, ele se engasgou com o espasmo que sofreu e gemeu tão alto que todo o prédio deveria ter ouvido.

Baekhyun segurava o lençol com tanta força que suas falanges já estavam brancas, a vista embaçada de tanto prazer e a cabeça girando, jamais admitiria que Kyungsoo fazia o melhor boquete de todos. Ele sabia bem onde tocar e como massagear suas bolas, a língua quente dançava pela glande inchada e as mãos firmes tinham a pressão certa na hora de masturbá-lo, era como se fosse o paraíso. Tirou a boca do membro babado e Baekhyun só faltou xingar até sua última geração perguntando por que diabos ele tinha feito aquilo, “Você não vai gozar agora, não enquanto eu controlar isso aqui”, e aumentou a velocidade da masturbação fazendo-o se contorcer todo na cama. “E por que não, seu filho da puta?”, rosnou de volta tentando segurar os gemidos. “Por que você vai gozar com meu pau enterrado nessa sua bunda e somente isso”.

Kyungsoo afastou-se largando o loiro ofegante com um olhar tão raivoso que parecia prestes a matá-lo. “Um caralho que você vai me negar isso”, Baekhyun falou antes de pular em cima do moreno e com toda força do mundo jogá-lo contra a cama. “Eu vou gozar sim”, respondeu com os olhos em chamas e segurou o pescoço do moreno exatamente como ele havia feito antes, “E não é você que vai ditar nada aqui”, falou subindo em direção ao seu rosto e sentando com a entrada molhada exatamente em cima da sua boca.

O fármaco quis protestar e tirá-lo de cima, mas somente a visão de um Baekhyun rebolando em sua cara desesperado para gozar foi o suficiente para enfraquecê-lo. “Ah, é? Se é assim, não venha chorar depois”, falou irritado e estapeou uma das bandas, fazendo um barulho alto que ecoou por todo o quarto. Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele separou bem a carne e meteu a língua dentro do cuzinho com força, apertando bem a bunda macia e fazendo-o rebolar ainda mais rápido.

Baekhyun parecia que iria entrar em combustão há qualquer momento enquanto batia uma bem acima de seus olhos e gemia alto avisando que estava muito perto. Ele se apoiava em seu abdômen jogando todo o corpo para trás e mexia a bunda violentamente à medida que o líder continuava a chupar a entrada, sentindo a cavidade se retrair todinha em sua língua. Não demorou muito para o Byun gozar forte, apertando seus fios escuros entre os dedos e o corpo inteiro se retorcendo diante de si. Por Deus, ele era a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro.

“K-Kyungsoo, o q-que você e-está f-fazendo?”, perguntou trêmulo enquanto o moreno continuava a chupá-lo. “Eu falei para você não chorar depois”, respondeu levando um dos dedos à entrada babada e adentrando com força, fazendo o loiro choramingar e se contorcer todo. “N-não, eu n-não aguento”, apertou ainda mais os cabelos do moreno entre os dedos e prendeu o lábio inferior com força. “Nós sabemos que aguenta”, aumentou ainda mais a velocidade dos dedos e Baekhyun gritou realmente alto com aquele overstimulation.

“S-seu m-merda!”, jogou a cabeça para trás tremendo o corpo inteiro e parecia que iria entrar num estado de choque. Kyungsoo não pensou muito antes de inverter as posições e colocá-lo de bruços na cama, ainda sem parar de estimulá-lo com os dedos e distribuindo leves mordidas pelo seu ombro. “K-Kyungsoo... P-Por favor…”, falou entredentes se tremendo todo e o moreno foi lentamente parando de dedá-lo até retirar suas mãos do loiro. Baekhyun arfou quando sentiu o corpo descansar e se jogou nos lençóis caros tentando recuperar a respiração, o corpo ainda sofria correntes de prazer e a pele pegava fogo.

Kyungsoo aproveitou para ir ao banheiro e limpar aquela porra da cara, deu uma bela olhada em seu reflexo e analisou as mordidas distribuídas ao redor do torso, como iria trabalhar daquele jeito com um chupão bem visível? Por sorte havia algumas bolsas quentes guardadas ou então poderia injetar um pouco de Xystesis no corpo e orar para que sumisse qualquer vestígio de “violência”. Apertou o botão ao lado da torneira e a gaveta de suprimentos abriu debaixo do balcão de vidro, revelando algumas cápsulas medicinais, bandagens, um tubo de lubrificante e por fim um pacote de camisinhas lacrado. Deu graças por ainda ter aquilo guardado, visto que nunca levava ninguém em casa e sempre que ia para cama com alguém comprava os preservativos na hora.

Voltou para o quarto e surpreendemente Baekhyun estava com a bunda suspensa no ar e dois dedos entrando fundo no seu rabo. “Mas já?”, perguntou debochado e Baekhyun limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar feio. “Já que você não dá conta, eu tenho que me satisfazer”, ele tentou retrucar irritado, mas pareceu muito mais um pedido desesperado. Kyungsoo riu e tirou o resto da roupa que vestia, caminhando em direção à cama e ficando de frente para o loiro.

Ajoelhou-se diante de Baekhyun e o segurou pelos cabelos, o obrigando a parar a masturbação para apoiar o corpo. Seu rosto corado era a coisa mais linda do mundo e a respiração quente que batia contra sua pele só denunciava o quão cheio de desejo ele ainda estava. “Chupa”, falou ríspido puxando Baekhyun em direção à ereção que ostentava e o loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de cair de boca. Kyungsoo jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto ao sentir a boca quente envolvendo todo seu pau e sugando com vontade, o Byun podia ser muitas coisas, mas em questão de sexo ele sabia dar prazer como ninguém.

Apertou ainda mais os dedos entre os fios claros e forçou a cabeça do outro contra seu membro, não foi surpresa alguma Baekhyun aguentar tudo e sua garganta acolher o volume sem se engasgar. “Bom garoto”, falou arrastado e o outro lhe olhou cheio malícia, como se debochasse daquele elogio ao mesmo tempo que o aprovasse. Continuou fodendo sua boca cada vez mais forte à medida que o orgasmo crescia dentro de si e quando já estava perto do ápice saiu de Baekhyun antes que gozasse e estragasse tudo.

“Qual o problema?”, perguntou limpando os cantos da boca enquanto o moreno se afastava em direção ao criado mudo e abria a embalagem da camisinha. “Não vou dar oportunidade para você revidar o que fizemos mais cedo”, respondeu risonho e percebeu a decepção nos olhos do loiro ao ter seu planinho frustrado. “Você é um desgraçado mesmo”, criticou se abrindo todo e voltando a se masturbar para o líder. “Premeditado, eu diria”, falou enquanto vestia a camisinha e voltava para a cama.

Abriu o tubo de lubrificante enquanto encarava os olhos brilhantes do loiro e percebeu como ele tremia de excitação só de pensar no que vinha à seguir. “Vira de quatro”, falou sério melando os dedos e quando Baekhyun se abriu todo diante de si, precisou se segurar bastante para não entrar com tudo. Introduziu lentamente os dedos no outro e o Byun gemeu arrastado afastando ainda mais as pernas, “Está doendo?”, perguntou mexendo lá dentro e o outro riu, “Agora que você pergunta?”.

Kyungsoo se sentiu meio envergonhado por aquilo, nada estaria valendo à pena se Baekhyun não estivesse aproveitando, queria fazê-lo se derreter em seus braços, não sentir dor. Lambeu uma das bandas lentamente e apertou entre os dedos, esticando ainda mais a entrada que contraía com força. “Mais”, ele gemeu baixinho empurrando o traseiro contra os dedos dentro de si e Kyungsoo sabia que apenas aquilo não seria o suficiente, por isso tratou de se posicionar contra ele.

“Vou entrar”, anunciou empurrando a cabecinha contra a bunda de Baekhyun e ele retrucou, “E precisa anunciar tudo que vai fazer?”. Kyungsoo riu e soltou um tapa estalado numa das bandas, fazendo-o se engasgar novamente com um gemido e respondeu, “Você é um maldito de um pervertido, não é? Não aguenta nem um segundo sem algo enfiado nesse teu rabo sem se desesperar”. “Claro, acabou de descobrir a Yctomia, pegue aqui seu prêm-”, Baekhyun não conseguiu finalizar sua ironia por que Kyungsoo entrou com tudo sem preparo algum.

“Caralho!”, xingou-o arfando pesadamente e o moreno sorriu maléfico, “Desculpe, era para eu ter anunciado?”. “Eu odeio você”, respondeu o olhando por cima do ombro, “O prazer é todo meu”, retrucou abaixando em direção ao seu ouvido e deixando uma mordida. Ficou quieto por uns segundos esperando Baekhyun se acostumar com a invasão repentina, mas como de praxe ele fez questão de ser ácido, “Está esperando um mandado oficial para me foder ou…?”.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e relevou aquela provocaçãozinha, aquele filho da puta implorava para que ele perdesse a paciência. Começou a se mexer lentamente dentro do outro e soltou um gemido alto de apreciação ao sentir o interior de Baekhyun se contrair contra o pau. “Puta merda…”, sibilou aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, estar dentro do loiro era absurdo de bom, ainda mais com ele rebolando o traseiro avantajado contra si e empurrando cada vez mais fundo.

“É só isso que você sabe fazer?”, falou olhando-o de soslaio carregando um sorriso travesso. Não era possível que até mesmo numa posição submissa daquelas Baekhyun conseguia arranjar tempo para provocá-lo. “Se você quiser que eu meta mais forte é só pedir, não precisa fingir que está insatisfeito”, respondeu segurando os fios loiros com força e estalando uma tapa certeira numa das bandas, fazendo o homem soltar mais um gemido. Kyungsoo percebeu que quanto mais fundo ia, mais o outro gemia e apertava o lençol tentando descontar o prazer.

Soltou o cabelo de Baekhyun e saiu de dentro apenas para virá-lo de frente para si e entrar de uma só vez, fazendo-o cravar as unhas nas suas costas e puxar num rastro doloroso. “Caralho…”, rosnou quando sentiu a pele arder e o loiro riu da situação, logo então retorceu a expressão tomado de prazer e fechou os olhos para aproveitar. Kyungsoo desceu a boca para seu pescoço e voltou a distribuir beijos e mordidas enquanto diminuía os movimentos ondulando seu corpo contra o outro.

“Então é assim que você faz negócios com seus aliados?”, perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas e Baekhyun pareceu acordar de seu estupor. “Só quando eles são teimosos”, respondeu o encarando com um sorriso ladino. “Ah, então quer dizer que depois de comerem esse seu cuzinho gostoso eles cederam os distritos? Que bando de fracotes”, riu aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e Baekhyun sorriu enviesado. “Espertos, eu diria”, respondeu fechando os olhos mais uma vez e inclinando o rosto para lhe roubar outro beijo. “Você é mesmo uma vadia oferecida, não é?”, provocou segurando sua cintura com força apertando a pele com força. “E-eu aproveito as oportunidades q-que a vida o-ofere-ah!”, soltou um gemido ainda mais agudo quando Kyungsoo acertou em cheio no ponto em que lhe dava mais prazer.

“Vai gozar?”, perguntou estocando ainda mais fundo e sorriu safado quando Baekhyun assentiu quase que em desespero. “N-não para c-com essa merda, c-continua me f-fodendo assim”, falou trêmulo apertando os dedos ao redor dos braços malhados do moreno. “Ah, é para continuar assim? Você não disse que preferia assim?”, e então estocou fundo exatamente da forma que tinha feito antes, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos debaixo das pálpebras e gritar outra vez. “Filho da puta…”, xingou mordendo os ombros do outro.

Kyungsoo não podia brincar muito com Baekhyun, pois ele mesmo estava praticamente explodindo com o orgasmo batendo à sua porta, por isso não se inibiu de aumentar as estocadas. Observou como o loiro começou a se tocar desesperado por gozar e acabou sujando todo o abdômen, não conseguiu evitar o fascínio ao vê-lo se desfazer em gemidos bem debaixo de si com o corpo todo cheio de porra e o rosto contorcido de prazer. Não precisou muito estímulo para gozar forte dentro de Baekhyun, a visão ficando turva por causa da intensidade e o corpo inteiro tremendo em êxtase.

Caiu meio sem jeito ao lado do loiro e precisou de bons segundos para regularizar o peito subindo e descendo rápido e o sangue correndo forte pelo corpo. Sentia que de alguma forma havia cumprido uma meta de vida e estava tão satisfeito por foder aquele bastardo que só a lembrança já era o suficiente para lhe deixar todo animadinho.

“Hã?”, questionou a si mesmo, por que diabos era tão importante ter comido o merda do Baekhyun? Não teve tempo de entrar numa crise existencial, pois o loiro foi logo se levantando em direção ao banheiro exatamente como veio ao mundo e a visão era no mínimo desconcertante.

“Hum… Até que não foi tão ruim”, falou risonho e o vidro se fechou logo atrás de si, relembrando a Kyungsoo o por que de não dar qualquer brecha para o inimigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTÃO NÉ, quase 4 meses sem atualizar rs /shame  
> mais uma vez desculpem a demora, eu fico com preguiça de escrever quando não tô empolgada, ai me empolgo e venho escrever e acabo me distraindo (déficit de atenção problems) e enfim, acaba que eu sempre atraso e toda vez acabo postando de noite daoidjsaidja mas de coração, obrigada por continuarem aqui e a me apoiar, desculpem por demorar a responder os comentários também, nunca sei o que dizer.  
> ATÉ QUE ENFIM ESSE CARALHO DESSE LEMON DEUS É MAIS QUEM AGUENTA ESSA LADAINHA DESSES DOIS EUHEIN  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap e vejo vocês na próxima <3
> 
>  
> 
> Como sempre, qualquer coisa só gritar no tt @mdrhayashi

**Author's Note:**

> E aí galera? Quem mais ficou com o pau na mão? kekekeke  
> Dúvidas/reclamações/elogios/marcar de sair no soco é só ir no meu tt @mdrhayashi  
> até a próxima <3


End file.
